Elapsed Love
by Diamond Desert
Summary: Silas has been suppressed for hundreds of years, guarding the cure and a soul of immortality. But what if something far more important was buried with him? What if Silas had a secret which could tear apart Mystic Falls and the entire vampire race? And what if underneath that secret was a catacomb of mystery that was all buried inside the mind of one girl. Klaroline! Slightly AU!
1. Prologue

"I recognized you instantly. All of our lives flashed through my mind in a split second. I felt a pull so strongly towards you that I almost couldn't stop it."

― J. Sterling, In Dreams

* * *

**Prologue**

A full moon illuminated the dark, rain filled sky as a young girl ran towards her unknown goal. She was following a hooded figure, moving as silently as she could along the dense forest floor. Her heart pumped nervously in her ears. She knew that if someone caught her she was doomed.

The girl's pace slowed as the hooded figure in front of her came to an abrupt stop. She hid, watching as the figure entered a small, wooden hut. The girl looked around, anxiously surveying the area, before creeping closer to the tiny shack. She peered through the window with caution and watched as a shocking seen unfolded.

The figure stood in the middle of a small room, his face still concealed with a shadowy hood. A witch named Qetsiyah, appeared in front of the figure. The young girl, who didn't dare made a sound outside the hut, watch as the figure removed his hood. The girl gasped realising her suspicions were correct; the hooded figure was her father, Silas.

Time seemed to speed up and the shocked girl watched as a series of events took place inside the hut. First Qetsiyah lit a collection of large, white candles which were arranged around the room. The witch then came to stand back in front of Silas, placing her hands in his and speaking to him softly.

"Are you sure?" Qetsiyah asked, just loud enough for the girl to hear.

"Yes," Silas replied. "I want to be with you forever."

At this point the young girl became confused. What did her father mean? Why would he want to be with Qetsiyah?

The witched smiled and closed her eyes, her hands still entwined with Silas'. The girl listened intently as Qetsiyah began to chant a song of unrecognisable words. The candles around the hut began to flicker and a small fire pit in the middle of the room flashed with light. A strong wind picked up outside, blowing viciously at the already freezing girl. A light hum filled the girl's ears as if everything around her was coming to life. Silas and Qetsiyah both stood with strenuous expressions on their faces, the spell they were casting seemed to be taking every ounce of energy out of them.

Then suddenly, a piercing scream erupted into the dark night. Silas dropped to the ground his body limp and motionless. The young girl gasped and stumbled backwards, tripping over a large tree root. She cried out in agony, felling the blood pour from her leg.

Hearing the girls scream, Qetsiyah raced from her hut. She saw the injured girl, whose leg was now twisted at an unnatural angle. The witch, furious that someone had been spying on her, dragged the girl into the hut and throw her down next to Silas' limp body. The girl began to cry, fearing that her and her father would both be killed together.

"What are you doing here?" The witch asked, coming to stand over the young girl.

The girl was too terrified to reply. Her body trembled and tears streamed down her pale cheeks.

'What are you doing here?" The witch repeated, but this time in a thunderous voice.

"I…I followed him," The girl cried out with fear, pointing towards Silas. "He is my father and I wanted to know where he was going."

Qetsiyah seemed shocked. "Your father?" She asked.

The girl simply nodded, sobbing and hugging her father's comatose body.

Qetsiyah felt rage boiling up inside of her. Silas had a daughter, this meant that he had been unfaithful to the witch and he must been punished. Qetsiyah grabbed the young girl by the arm and pulled her up. She screamed in pain, her blood flowing out onto the muddy floor of the hut.

"I will make your father suffer for his infidelity." The witch cried out. She raised her arms and began to speak in an unknown tongue.

The girl felt her whole body ach with unimaginable pain. It was as if her insides were being torn apart by an unidentified presence. Her head burned with agony and her skin seemed to tighten around her bones. Her vision began to blur, her body became paralysed, sweat poured from her forehead. Finally she let out one last blood curdling scream before falling lifelessly to the ground.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading this little intro to my new story! Hopefully you are all intrigued enough to come back when I update next! I just have a few little things to note: **

**I am desperately looking for a beta for this story! I have so many ideas and I need someone to share them with! If you are at all interested in being my beta can you PLEASE let me know! Thanks!**

**Also…before anyone comments about this…I know this chapter is very short and I promise that the rest of my updates will not be like this…I just wanted this to be my prologue…nothing more, nothing less.**

**And to all those KLAROLINE fans out there, yes this is a Klaus/Caroline story, but it has some major twists so you will have to wait just a little longer to find out how this unklaroline prologue fits into my little love story!**

**Lastly please pretty please please review! It will make my day! Thank you all so very much!**


	2. Immortal Daughter

"For the first forty days a child is given dreams of previous lives. Journeys, winding paths, a hundred small lessons and then the past is erased."

― Michael Ondaatje, Handwriting

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Present Time**

Caroline stared out at the Lockwood's shimmering lake, the sun shining perfectly on the still water. Caroline felt a wave of peace wash over her anxious body as she regarded the perfect view. She had been worrying all day. Her job as Miss Mystic Falls' coordinator had stepped up to a whole new level this year. She not only had to keep the pageant running smoothly, but also made sure something even more important ran just as perfectly. Caroline was one of the many vampires in town working together to find the cure for vampirism. Caroline didn't want the cure for herself but she did want it to be found, if not for herself then for Elena. A plan had been drawn up to get information out of the furtive Atticus Shane. Shane apparently knew everything about Silas and so he was everyone's closest bet at finding the cure.

Caroline took a deep breath and ran through the plan once more in her head. Her job was simple, keep the pageant running smoothly so that everyone could do their part without being noticed. So far she had performed her role perfectly, but just one distraction and everything could be ruined. "Everything seems to be under control," a voice said from behind Caroline, dragging her out of her nervous mind. "But how am I doing?"

Caroline turned with a sigh, knowing exactly who was behind her. Klaus stood with a defiant smile on his face, his eyes shining brightly with mischief. Caroline had agreed that Klaus may accompany her to the pageant as long as he went along with 'the grand plan'. Caroline took one look at him and couldn't help but smile. "You're perfect." She sighed out, "Which is so beyond annoying I can't even look at you."

Caroline constantly felt strange around Klaus. She had always known his as the forbidding original hybrid that staked his siblings and killed anyone who got in his way. But over the last few months she had found herself slowly pealing back his lays to find a true gentleman who actually cared for her. Alas nobody saw Klaus the way she did, everyone was always on edge around him waiting for him to make his next destructive move.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere?" Caroline asked the Original. "Don't you have a role to play in this grand plan?"

"I do, but I've never been once to stick to the rules, love," Klaus replied, his mischievous smile appearing once more.

Caroline didn't respond, she merely shook her head lightly and headed back up to the Lockwood's lavish home. She could hear footsteps following her, but she ignored them knowing that Klaus would only be the distraction that could turn the pageant on its head and ruin her part in the plan.

* * *

Damon stood leaning against a tall stone pillar. He scanned the Lockwood's lawn, watching as the pageant went on around him. Atticus Shane sat at a large white table in the middle of the lawn, chatting with a dark-haired girl who wore a short green dress.

"There he is, the guy who just happens to know everything about everything," Damon said, pointing down at Shane.

Stefan shifted next to his brother. "So, we just let Bonnie bring him to us?"

"Yep," Damon replied. "Soon enough Bonnie Bennett will have Professor Know-It-All wrapped around her little finger and as soon as she brings him to us…Bam! We let him know who is boss."

Stefan stared at his brother with doubt. "You really think it will be that simple?"

Damon smiled mysteriously. "Sure it will! Mr. Professor down there knows enough about vampires to understand that when we want something, we get it. He'll spill eventually, even if I have to let out every vampire in town to get it out of him."

* * *

"I saw you speak at the college a few weeks ago. Your story on Silas, it was extremely fascinating. Do you really believe in all that stuff?" Bonnie asked in her most captivated voice. The young witch had been trying to engross Professor Atticus Shane in conversation since the beginning of the pageant.

"I think the real question is, do you believe?" Shane asked.

Bonnie sighed. She hadn't been able to get a thing out of Shane and he was beginning to realize who she really was, a Bennett witch. "I did once, but now I'm skeptical. Could a warlock as powerful as Silas really be defeated by something as simple as love? Surely there are more factors to the story," Bonnie replied."

"But, you see, Bonnie, love can defeat even the most powerful of creatures. We are all blind in love. Silas is a prime example of this. He was so in love that he naively missed the flaws in his plan and ended up spending thousands of years regretting them."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at the professor. It was as if he was hiding something. Was there a part of the story she didn't know about? "What aren't…?" Bonnie began to ask, but she was cut off by the arrival of an uninvited guest.

"Bonnie, so nice to see you," Damon spoke with sarcasm as he approached where Bonnie and Shane sat. "It seems your time here is up." Damon tapped his left arm and Bonnie noticed that she had indeed run over time with her part of the plan.

Shane looked from Bonnie to Damon in confusion as he asked, "Time for what?" But Damon merely ignored his comment.

"My name is Damon Salvatore. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr.? …" Damon asked, shoving a hand in Shane's direction.

The professor apprehensively shook the eldest Salvatore's hand. "Shane, Atticus Shane," he replied.

"Bonnie, wouldn't you like to show the professor the Lockwood's collection? I'm sure he would be quite interested to learn a little more about the town of Mystic Falls," Damon said, pushing Bonnie and Shane up towards the Lockwood's home.

"Sure," Bonnie replied critically. Bonnie knew Damon wanted to speed up the plan and move Shane inside the house, ready for interrogating, but she was still curious to know what aspects of the Silas story Shane was really hiding.

* * *

"They've moved inside," Caroline verbally noted as she watched Bonnie, Damon and Shane enter the Lockwood's home.

"Their little plan might actually work after all," Klaus replied.

The pair sat on a small stone seat overlooking the Lockwood's stunning lake. The party went on perfectly around them, but up on the small hill, they felt miles away. "What will you do?" Caroline asked. "If this all works out and they do find the cure? Who would you give it to?"

"Caroline, my dear, you really do see the good in me. Why do you think that I would give the cure away? Why wouldn't I just take it myself?"

"It is not that I see the good in you, Klaus, it is actually the exact opposite. I know that you would never take the cure because that would mean giving up your status. You would no longer be the most powerful hybrid in the world and I don't believe you could handle that." Caroline knew her words were harsh, but they were true, both her and Klaus knew that.

The hybrid lowered his gaze away from Caroline as he answered her statement. "You speak the truth, Caroline, but to answer your first question, I would give it to the person who needs it the most, the person who could finally be at peace after a millennia of torture." Caroline thought hard for a moment, wondering who Klaus was speaking of, but before she could ask, the Original spoke up again. "I believe we are both meant to be somewhere," Klaus reminded Caroline and she immediately knew what he meant.

Caroline gasped slightly and quickly made her way back towards the Lockwood's home, Klaus following close behind her. As they reached the large abode, Caroline went immediately towards the sounds of fierce conversation. She entered the living area and found herself in the middle of an aggressive scene. Professor Shane stood exceptionally close to a hostile-looking Damon. Damon's hands gripped Shane's shoulders as he spoke bellicosely to the defensive professor. "Bonnie knows you're hiding something, so tell us! What part of the Silas story are you hiding?" Damon yelled as Bonnie cringed beside him. Shane merely glared at the aggressive vampire, not letting out the slightest bit of information. "What are you hiding?" Damon asked again. This time, he flipped the professor into a tight headlock.

At this point, Stefan and Elena, who had been watching the scene unfold, stepped in and calmed the older Salvatore. "You don't want him dead, Damon; that wouldn't help any of us," Stefan said.

Damon listened, but still tightened his grip on Shane's neck. "Okay!" the professor finally spoke up. "There's an ancient Bennett grimoire which tells the legend of Ayla, a daughter of Silas himself. The legend states that Ayla is the reason Quetsiyah found out about Silas' infidelity. It is said that Ayla knew about her father's infidelity, so one night, she snuck out and followed him to Quetsiyah's home. When Ayla arrived, she secretly watched as the witch transformed her father into an immortal being, but when the spell was complete, Quetsiyah found the young girl and realized that Silas had a daughter, meaning he had been unfaithful to the witch. But Quetsiyah didn't just kill Ayla's mother, she also transformed the young girl. Quetsiyah used a modified immortality spell on Ayla, thus creating a new kind of immortal. Ayla was indeed eternal, but only for 20 years at a time. Once her time was up, she could indeed be killed."

"How does this have anything to do with us finding the cure?" Damon asked, tightening his grip around the professor's neck.

"That's not where the story ends," Shane wheezed. "Quetsiyah wanted to make sure Silas suffered for eternity, so she made sure that Ayla wouldn't just live one immortal life, but many. Every 500 years, Ayla's body is reincarnated and the 20-year cycle begins again, forcing Silas to watch his daughter die over and over and over."

"So, she is an immortal doppelganger?" Elena asked, with a confused look on her face.

"Not quite," Shane replied. "You see, when Ayla is reincarnated, she isn't a new person; her soul is the same. That means that she is still the same girl, she's just reborn into a different time period."

"So, she's a 2000-year-old recurring super vamp?" Damon asked as disbelief spread over his words.

"Exactly," Shane replied, trying to pull himself from Damon's grip.

"I still don't understand what this has to do with the cure," Stefan said as Damon began to loosen his grip on the professor.

"Find Ayla," Shane replied, "and you will undoubtedly find Silas."

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much to the 16 reviewers from last chapter! I'm so happy! I am going to try and update this story once a week…maybe even more regularly. I have got one or two chapter lined up for this story so this will make updates quicker! I'd like to thank my beta Katie for her amazing work, thanks so much! Anyway…what did everyone think of this chapter? What does everyone think will happen next? Please review and give me your thoughts! :) **


	3. Original Secrets

"Nothing weighs on us so heavily as a secret."

-Jean De La Fontaine

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Present time:**

Sunlight shone through the large windows of the Salvatore library, illuminating the chaotic room. Books, scrolls, journals and grimoires where spread around the vast area. One would have believe the room had been robbed was it not for the young women sitting in the middle of the hectic reading room. Bonnie Bennett sat cross legged on a large Persian rug, an ancient looking novel in her lap. Her eyes darted franticly across the pages of the book as she read in silence.

Bonnie didn't look up from her volume as the sound of footsteps entered the room. Caroline walked into the library, a dreary expression on her face. It looked as if the blonde hadn't slept all night. Caroline sighed as she took in the chaos of the room. "Bonnie, you need to go home."

"I can't. I'm onto something, I just know it."

Caroline took a few steps towards her friend and slumped down onto a plush sofa. She felt her eyes droop closed as she rested her head on the back of the chair. She had been tossing and turning all night thinking about the eventful pageant yesterday. First she had wondered about Professor Shane and what he had said, find Ayla and you will undoubtedly find Silas, but how could anyone possibly find the daughter of Silas when she herself didn't even know who she was. Caroline had then wondered about Ayla. What would it be like to live so many different lives and not even know it? Caroline guessed that the girl had no idea about her reincarnation and so lived a normal life, but that in itself still seemed strange. Could she really not remember anything from her past lives? Not even a vague memory or an unclear vision. Caroline sighed as she realized she would probably never know. It would be practically impossible to find the girl and so she could never ask her any of the questions which she had thought about.

"You look awful," Bonnie said, finally looking up from her book to glance at Caroline's exhausted expression.

"I didn't sleep a wink," was all Caroline said in reply.

Bonnie stood up and stretched her arms above her head. "Tell me about it! I've been trying to find information all night."

Bonnie had come straight to the Salvatore's after the pageant. She thought the vast library might hold a clue to finding Ayla, but she had barely found anything except for dead ends.

"Is there any new information?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie's expression sank a little and she shook her head. "Shane said that the curse brings Ayla back every 500 years, this means she would have been reincarnated at least 3 times since her transformation in the 1st century. I worked out that these reincarnations would have happened around the years 500, 1000 and 1500 CE; it is also possible that she has been reincarnated into the present time. I rifled through the whole library, focusing on the years I worked out, but I didn't find anything."

Caroline frowned. "Is there anywhere else you can look for information?" she asked.

"That's why I called you," Bonnie replied shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "You see, I did have an idea, but nobody is going to like it."

Caroline's brow creased slightly. "Go on." She prompted.

"I think I might be able to find some information at the Mikaelsons'. There over 1000 years old, that means they would have been alive during 2 of Ayla's reincarnations, surely they would know something about the girl."

Caroline grimaced, she knew Bonnie had a point, but she also knew it wasn't a good idea to interrogate the original vampires. Even if they had met Ayla, they probably didn't know it, plus Klaus had run off so quickly last night Caroline doubted he even wanted to speak about the daughter of Silas.

"Please Caroline, you're my only hope. No one else will even go near the Mikaelson's and Klaus will listen to you, I know he will." Bonnie pleaded as her eyes were wide with hope.

Caroline sighed. "Fine, but you owe me."

* * *

Caroline had never felt so intimidated in her life. She sat on a low, ornate sofa in the middle of the Mikaelsons' extensive library. Four Original vampires sat opposite her, all with intrigued looks on their faces.

Caroline didn't know what to do. Her blood was pumping rapidly through her body and her eyes darted franticly around the room. Why had she let Bonnie drag her into this house? What had she been thinking?

"I'm guessing you're not here for tea?" Kol asked, his mouth positioned in a mischievous grim. Rebekah smirked at the comment, but neither Caroline nor Bonnie saw the funny side of the remark.

"Hush Kol," Elijah interjected. "The girls obviously have something to ask us."

Caroline knew this was her queue to speak, but she didn't say a word. She merely stared across the room at the man opposite her. Klaus sat in between his two brothers, staring at the marble floor, not even acknowledging Caroline's presents. Caroline knew she shouldn't be shocked, Klaus wasn't really one for social interaction, but she found it quite unusual that he hadn't even looked at her since she arrived. This was not like him at all.

"We need to ask you a few questions." Bonnie finally spoke up, answering the eldest originals question. "I assume you have heard by now about the information we have acquired from Atticus Shane."

The four originals shifted slightly in their seats. "We have heard a few rumours." Elijah replied glancing quickly at Klaus. Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other confused. Surely Klaus had told his siblings about their confrontation with Professor Shane yesterday.

"So do you know about the daughter of Silas?" Bonnie asked, directing her attention back to Elijah.

The eldest original pursed his lips. "We know a little about her." He replied. "But only what our brother has told us."

Klaus finally looked up, his expression indecipherable. "We know nothing more them you." He mumbled.

Caroline watch as Rebekah and Kol exchange a look. They seemed slightly confused as if wondering why Klaus wasn't speaking the whole truth. "I don't believe you." Caroline spoke up, looking directly at Klaus.

The hybrid glared back at her. "Now now love, we've been getting along so well don't make me change my mind about you."

Caroline frowned at the remark wondering why Klaus was taking such a defensive stance. "We have nothing to say about Silas or his daughter, so if you've gotten what you came for I suggest you make your way out." Klaus exclaimed gruffly, standing up from the low seat.

Caroline and Bonnie exchanged another look, but stood up anyway. They hadn't gotten what they came for, but with Klaus' mood only worsening they decided to get out while they still could.

As Caroline made her way out of the house she couldn't help but glance back to the hybrid behind her. He stood at the front door, glaring down at Caroline and as she stared back at him she knew exactly why he had forced her out of the house. Klaus was hiding something and at that moment Caroline made it her goal to find out what it was.

* * *

A flame flickered in the fireplace of the Mikaelsons' home. Four ancient figures gathered around the fires warmth.

"We can't let them find out." Klaus exclaimed. He stood over the fire place his expression hard.

"They're going to keep digging for clues." Rebekah said. "What if they put the pieces together?"

"We can't let them find out the truth." Kol said frantically. "Silas can't be unleashed; it would be hell on earth."

"They won't find out, we will make sure of it. We are the only ones who know the truth and it is going to stay that way." Elijah said.

And with that the four Originals fall silent, vowing never to let out their shadowy secret.

**I have been super excited for all of you to read this chapter and now its finally here! Yay! And what do we have here…A little secret? Any ideas what the originals are hiding? I'd love to hear your ideas! **

**I just wanted to answer a guest question from the last chapter. You wanted to know who Klaus was speaking of when he said he would give the cure to the person who needs it most. Well it isn't Silas that he would give it to…the answer to your question is part of the Originals secret! Think a little bit harder…can anyone guess who it might be and how Klaus might know the person? If you can't guess then you will just have to wait and see! :) **

**Please review!**


	4. Plan of Attack

"A goal without a plan is just a wish."

― Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Present time:**

"They're hiding something." Caroline exclaimed from where she sat on the Salvatore's leather lounge suit. Her friends were scattered around the room, intrigued by what Caroline had to say.

"What's new?" Damon asked as he lent against the stone mantelpiece of the fireplace. "Have you ever heard of an honest Original?"

"Damon's right, Caroline." Elena said. "This isn't the first time that the Originals have kept a secret from us."

Caroline frowned wondering why her friends weren't agreeing with her. "Bonnie, tell them how strange they were acting." Caroline urged.

The witch sighed before speaking. "They did seem to be hiding something." She admitted.

Everyone in the room exchanged undecided looks. Nobody knew what to think. If the Originals really were hiding something then they could be the answer to finding Ayla. But on the other hand nobody wanted to be on the wrong side of an Original.

"Maybe we should listen to Caroline." Stefan piped up. "It sounds to me like this might be our only lead on finding Ayla. Maybe we should give it a shot."

"Give what a shot Stefan?" Damon asked. "Give the Originals a shot at our lives? I don't think so. If we try to work out what they are hiding we will only end up in more trouble."

"It sounds to me like your scared, brother." Stefan replied. "I thought you would be the first one to turn your back on Klaus."

Damon scowled at his brothers' remark, but before he could reply Caroline spoke again.

"Before you go taking side listen for a moment. I have a plan, but for it to work everyone needs to be on the same page. Do you all agree to help me?" Caroline asked the group.

Everyone feel silent for a moment, contemplating which side of argument they would take. After a few minutes Elena spoke up.

"If you think it will help us find the cure, then I will help you find out what they are hiding." The doppelganger said.

"So will I." Bonnie and Stefan said together.

Everyone's attention then turned to Damon, who sighed before finally speaking. "Let's kick some Original butt."

* * *

"Nik, what are you doing?" Rebekah asked standing over her older brother.

Klaus sat in the middle of the family's large library, a small ancient looking book in his hand.

"I don't know." Klaus told his sister as he stared down at the book.

"Well you've been obsessing over that thing for hours. Surely if that book had any information you would have found it by now."

Klaus took a deep breath and looked up at his youngest sibling. "Have you found anything, Bekah? Because if you have, please enlighten me."

Rebekah frowned before answering brusquely. "Don't get snitchy with me, Nik. I have already told you everything that I remember."

Klaus sighed. "I'm sorry." He said reluctantly.

"You're the one who wants to keep all of this a secret." Rebekah exclaimed gesturing to the book in her brothers' hand. "But your obsession with it is taking over your life. If this memory of yours is really that destructive then you need to forget about it. You need to not only keep it a secret from everyone else, but also a secret from yourself."

Klaus looked up at his sister and sighed. He knew she was right, but he also knew that it just wasn't that simple.

* * *

"You want him to what?" Elena gasped directing her question at Caroline. "Stefan can't break into the Mikaelson's house, that's madness."

"Maybe it's not." Stefan exclaimed. "If you keep the originals distracted at the Winter Wonderland tomorrow then I can sneak in, find out what the Mikaelson's are hiding and be out before anyone suspects a thing."

"It still seems irrational." Elena replied. "What if something goes wrong?"

"That's a risk we will have to take." Damon piped up.

"It will be fine, Elena." Caroline said. "We will keep the Originals occupied, Stefan will do his job and we will get the information we need. This is all for you Elena, this is all for the cure."

**Before you say anything I know this chapter is super short, but I wanted to leave it as it is and add all the drama to the next chapter. So you might hate me now, but I promise you I will make it up to you in the next chapter. Plus this is a super quick update so hopefully that makes up for how short the chapter is. **

**I have been reading all your reviews and seeing that almost everyone has been very accurate in their guessing of who Ayla is, but my question for you now is what is in Klaus' little book? I can't wait to see your guesses! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Of Robbery and Flattery

Letters are among the most significant memorial a person can leave behind them.

―Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Present time:**

I'm here Stefan messaged as he approached the front door of the Mikaelson's home. They are distracted Damon replied instantly. Stefan sighed with apprehension as he placed his phone back into his pocket and turned the knob of the large wooden door in front of him. Click. It was open. The youngest Salvatore stepped inside the colossal home and surveyed the area. The house was dark except for the small rays of light which penetrated the thick curtains.

Stefan moved through the house slowly, peering into every room and gazing over every area. He knew that leaving even the smallest rock unturned could mean not finding what he was looking for. After searching through rooms and rooms Stefan finally came to a chamber which he knew belonged to Klaus.

The room was simple and filled with a thin layer of dust, due to the little light which entered the area. Stefan was almost certain that the answer to finding out what the Originals were hiding was somewhere in this room, but he just needed to work out where.

* * *

Damon's gaze swept over the crowd at the Winter Wonderland charity event. He surveyed the area, keeping watch on all four Originals who were scattered around the room. Elijah stood with Elena, intrigued by the doppelganger and the interesting conversation the pair were having. Kol was snaking his way through the crowd, Bonnie following close behind him. Rebekah and Matt had been chatting in the far right hand corner of the room; both the vampire and her companion seemed deep in conversation. And lastly Klaus and Caroline stood discussing a piece of the hybrids own artwork.

Everything seemed to be running smoothly, but Damon knew that in the blink of an eye that could change for the worse.

* * *

"Nice snowflake by the way." Caroline said pointing at the painting in front of her.

Klaus sighed. "Is my work really that literal?" He asked as if the painting was meant to be an abstract work of brilliance.

Caroline shrugged, but ignored the question. She had barely been able to get a word out of Klaus all day. He had been uncharacteristically reserved and withdrawn; it made Caroline feel unusually nervous. But now as they spoke about his art he had finally began to open up.

"I'm serious though; there is something beautiful about the painting." Caroline told the hybrid.

Klaus smiled in reply. "Thank you." He then turned to gaze at the artwork once more and Caroline took the opportunity to glace up at Damon. The eldest Salvatore was standing near The Mystic Grills bar, he held a mobile phone in one hand and a short glass filled with some type of alcohol in the other. Damon glanced around the room looking from one Original to the next. Caroline felt slightly at ease knowing that everything seemed to be running smoothly. But as she turned back to Klaus her body once again shook with nerves, for the hybrid was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Stefan continued to rifle through Klaus' room. He had search through wardrobes and dresser, under beds and behind doors, but still he had not found a single clue. The Salvatore felt as if he might give up the search, but then he noticed something sitting on the floor at the foot of Klaus' bed. It was a large black trunk which look older then Stefan himself. The trunk was almost invisible in the low light of the room, but as Stefan approached it he felt as if the trunk could solve all his problems. He pulled the lid of the trunk up and frowned slightly at what he saw inside. The trunk was filled with letters. Stefan picked up the first note he saw and skimmed over the writing. It was a love letter, they all were. Stefan ravaged through the trunk until his fingers found something smooth and hard. The Salvatore pulled it out and found in his hands a small, ancient looking book. Stefan pulled the novel opened and watched as a thin envelope fell from its pages. He picked up the frail looking envelope and turned it over in his hands, but before Stefan could open it he heard the sound of tires approaching the house and vanished without even a second's hesitation.

* * *

"What do you mean he's gone?" Damon asked in disbelief.

Caroline frowned. "He just vanished. He had been acting strange all day and then suddenly he disappeared."

"Well he has to be around here somewhere." Damon insisted glancing around the room.

"It's Klaus; he could be in space by now for all we know. You have to call Stefan, let him know that the plan is off."

Damon sighed and pulled out his phone, but before he could even press dial he was interrupted.

"Where is Nik?" A familiar voice asked. Rebekah stood in front of Damon and Caroline, her eyes darting around the room searching for her brother.

"We don't know." Caroline admitted following Rebekah's gaze around the room.

"Well I guess that means I'm off then." The youngest Original stated. "There is no reason for me to be here anymore."

Caroline and Damon exchanged a nervous look. "You can't leave!" Caroline blurted out, knowing that if one Original goes they all go.

Rebekah frowned, "And why not?" She asked.

Caroline struggled to wrack her brain for an excuse. Because Stefan is ransacking you house right now she thought but before she could think up a better justification someone interrupted her.

"Because then you would never get a chance to see me." A voice said from behind Rebekah. The Original turned and with surprise saw Stefan standing behind her.

Caroline and Damon both sighed with relief and Stefan smiled at them as he led Rebekah away. Caroline didn't know how he had done it, but by the look on Stefan's face she knew that he had succeeded in the plan.

* * *

"It's gone!" Klaus cried as he searched franticly through his chaotic bedroom.

"What is gone?" Rebekah asked entering the room.

"The journal," Klaus told his sister.

"The one with…" Rebekah began, but her brother cut her off.

"The one that holds the secret we swore never to tell."

"Well where is it?" Rebekah asked. "It can't just disappear."

"No, but I can be stolen."

* * *

"How on earth could do you think a rotten old journal tell us anything about the daughter of Silas?" Damon asked as Stefan explained what he had found.

"It's not the journal that holds the clue." Stefan explained. "It's what I found inside it."

Stefan pulled the book from his back pocket and opened it up slowly. There inside the novel sat an envelope, its frail paper barely touched by time. After Stefan had disappeared from the Mikaelson's home he had read over the letter and realized it was indeed what he had been looking for. To most people the message would have seemed like a simple note from one person to another, but to Stefan it was much more than that. It was a clue.

**I'd just like to thank all of the wonderful people who reviewed, followed and favourited this story, seeing your responses makes me write even faster! So…what do we think this letter says? And how could it possibly connect to finding the cure? Does anyone have any ideas? Let me know in a review! If I get over 12 reviews on this chapter I will update straight away…can you do that for me? :) PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Flashes of the Past

"Your past is always your past. Even if you forget it, it remembers you."

― Sarah Dessen, What Happened to Goodbye

* * *

**Mystic Falls, the night of the pageant**

"Nik, what are you doing?" Kol asked half asleep.

It was the middle of the night and Klaus had woken his siblings with his loud commotion. Elijah and Rebekah watched in annoyance as Klaus strode into the families library and began striping the shelves of books. He threw the paperbacks and hardcovers to the ground searching franticly for something vital. Kol leant against the room's large doorframe, urged his brother to tell them what he was looking for.

"I'm looking for journals!" Klaus yelled, throwing his arms up in frustration.

"What in the world do you need a journal for?" Rebekah asked walking up to her brother and putting a hand on his back.

"Because I remembered something," Klaus replied, spinning around to face his sister. "I remembered something from 1492."

"What do you mean you remembered something?" Elijah asked, but Klaus ignored him and continued to search through the library.

"Niklaus, what do you mean?" Elijah inquired again, this time raising his voice slightly.

Klaus stopped his rifling, but didn't look at his siblings as he replied. "I remembered a girl."

"A girl?" Rebekah asked confusion flashing across her face.

"Yes," Klaus replied taking a deep breath. "I remembered a girl who looked just like Caroline Forbes."

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Present Time**

The whole room was silent as Stefan read from the frail letter in his hands. It was the same letter he had found in Klaus' room only hours ago, hidden inside an ancient journal. Everyone was sitting forward in their seats, listening intently as he read.

_"To my well-beloved Niklaus,"_ _Stefan recited. "I write to you at a time of great disappear. I feel as though m_ _my life is slipping away more and more with every second that goes by and I regret to inform you, my love, that by the time you have read this I will be gone forever._ _I have recently learnt something about myself that is so dreadful and baffling that I can't even share it with you. But I must tell you this Nik; I adore you more than words can even describe and as I look over my life I realize that it stretches much further than I could ever imagine, and so does my love for you._ _I urge you not to mourn me with despair, but give my love to another until the day that we may meet again. Remember, my darling, that the world is big, find your place in it and never forget that you will always be loved._ _For now I can only dream of our time together, but in the end I know that somehow I will find my way back to you. Do not give up on love Nik for one day you will find it again. Always and forever my darling Niklaus. Always and Forever."_

When Stefan finished reading each person around the room remained silent, taking in the letter. At first everybody wondered how the letter connected to their search, but as they thought harder the whole thing began to come clear.

"A love letter." Bonnie thought out loud. "A love letter to Klaus."

"Yes." Stefan said. "But not just any love letter. Think about what she's saying, she found out something baffling about herself, she looks back on her life and realized it stretches far further then she realized, she tells Klaus that they will one day meet again."

"It's Ayla." Caroline gasped her eyes growing wide.

A wave of realization washed over the room. "That's what the Originals are hiding, they knew Ayla." Elena added.

Stefan nodded agreeing with the two women. "But there is something I haven't told you." Stefan admitted. "When I found this letter it was still sealed tight nobody has ever read it before, not even Klaus."

"Do you think Klaus knew about Ayla?" Elena asked. "About her curse, I mean?"

Caroline then remembered something else and spoke up again. "After Professor Shane told us about Ayla at the pageant, Klaus ran off almost instantly. I thought it was strange then, but now I think maybe Klaus ran away because he realised who Ayla was. What if Klaus knows who the current reincarnation of Ayla is and he went to find her. Maybe that's what he is hiding."

Everyone thought for a moment about Caroline's theory.

Damon then stood up suddenly and spoke with eagerness. "If this is true then I have a few questions for a certain Original."

* * *

Numbers may be the key to safety, but when you're up against four Original vampires not even an army would feel safe. As Caroline and her friends entered the Mikaelson's living room they realised just how unsafe they really were.

Kol and Rebekah sat on a long leather couch staring at Caroline as she entered the room. Elijah, who had answered the door, walked over to his siblings and sat beside them, gesturing for the five guests to follow suit. As Caroline sat down she heard footsteps enter the room.

"I would have though you five might have fled the country by now." An irritated Klaus said with a huff.

"And why would that be?" Damon asked watching as Klaus came to stand in the middle of the living room.

"Because I believe you have something that belongs to me." The hybrid replied walking over to a plush sofa and sitting down.

"Oh you mean this?" Damon asked pulling out Klaus' small journal and holding it in his hand.

Klaus smirked at Damon's antics but made no attempt to retrieve the book. "Did you find the information you were looking for?" Klaus asked.

"That depends on what you are hiding." The eldest Salvatore replied, continuing to play mind games with the Original.

Klaus didn't reply to Damon's comment, he merely lent back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What is it that you believe to have found?" Rebekah asked unable to contain her curiosity.

"This." Damon said pulling out the envelope from inside the cover of the book. It was then that all four Originals became confused; they had never seen that letter before.

"What is that?" Klaus asked sitting up straight. He had read through that book for days on end, how could he have missed that letter.

Damon frowned realizing that Klaus had not only never read the letter, but also never seen it before. "To my well-beloved Niklaus." Damon began to read, intrigued to see Klaus' reaction to the letter. "I write to you at a time of great confusion." Damon continued watching as Klaus stared in disbelief.

"Nik, what is this?" Rebekah asked when the letter had been completely read. "Who is that from?"

Klaus didn't answer for a very long time. He just sat in his chair breathing hard and frowning at the letter in Damon's hand. He thought long and hard before finally realising who the letter was from. "It's…It's from Collette."

All three of Klaus' siblings looked shocked. It was obvious that they all knew who Collette was. The four Originals all sat in silence for a moment until Klaus spoke again.

"Where did you get that letter?" The hybrid asked, all anger had vanished from his voice and he spoke in an uncharacteristically sad way.

It was Stefan who replied to the question. "It's from the trunk in your room. I found the letter inside that book."

Klaus placed his hand on his forehead in disbelief. Collette had died 500 years ago and in that time Klaus had not once seen the letter.

"Wait, who is Collette?" Elena asked noticing the strange awkwardness that had now filled the room.

Klaus completely ignored the doppelgangers question, while Elijah, Kol and Rebekah exchanged a sequence of confused looks as if they were having a silent conversation.

"Klaus, would you care to explain to everyone?" Elijah asked gesturing to Elena and her friends.

Klaus took a deep breath before speaking. "Collette was a girl we all knew long ago." Klaus explained. "She was a close friend of mine."

Damon scoffed at this comment. "From what it says in this letter I'm guessing you were a bit more then friends."

Klaus ignore the remark and continued to speak. "We met Collette in 1491, just before Elijah discovered Katerina. Collette was the daughter of a wealthy lord who lived near us in England; I took a fancy to her. But on the night of my birthday, when Katerina was introduced to me, Collette disappeared and for hundreds of years I had no idea where she was or what became of her, until now."

"So if Collette wrote this letter that means…" Rebekah began but cut herself off when she realized the secret she was about to reveal.

"It means she is Ayla." Damon finished. "Like we hadn't already worked that out."

The four Originals exchanged looks. "Congratulations," Kol remarked sarcastically. "You figured something out. Would you like a prize, Mate?"

Damon glared at the Original but did not reply to the comment knowing that an angry Kol was the last thing any of them needed.

"Now that we know your secret are you going to tell all you know about Ayla?" Stefan asked directing his question to Klaus who seemed to be unfocused on the conversation going on around him.

"Well…" Klaus began after concentrating back on the conversation but stopped mid-sentence as his eyes dart frantically around the room.

"That's not the whole secret is it?" Stefan asked. "There is more."

Klaus looked straight to Elijah for guidance, but the eldest Original wasn't focused on his brother, he was staring straight across the room a Caroline.

"Just tell them, Nik." Kol remarked but Klaus merely gave his brother an evil look and followed Elijah's line of sight back to Caroline.

"Tell us what?" Damon asked looking from Klaus to Elijah and then back again. At this moment everyone except the Originals became very confused. What were the four Mikaelson's hiding now?

"Wait we never asked you." Elena exclaimed. "If you know Collette then you know what the reincarnations look like. Have you met the current one?"

Klaus turned his attention back to Elena. "That's the thing Elena, I have met the current reincarnation but so have you, all of you."

And with that Klaus glanced at Caroline one last time before standing up and disappearing from the room.

**I got my 12 reviews so here is your chapter! Now you finally know what was in that letter! Was it what you expected? And the reincarnations of Ayla are finally starting to be unveiled for real instead of just little hints. What did you think of that chapter? Tell me in a review!**

**A few people have asked me when there will be some Klaroline. Well my answer is very, very soon! Klaroline may be a little complicated in the beginning but let's just say next chapter will hold a little Klaroline for all of you! :)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I love hearing your theories, opinions and questions! :) **


	7. Sickening Realisation

"I'm trying to bring you on board because I've never lived a life without you. And I don't want to start now."

― Molly Ringle, Persephone's Orchard

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Present time**

Caroline felt as though her world had been torn apart. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak, she couldn't even move. All Caroline could do was gaze at the place where Klaus had stood moments ago. She closed her eyes as everything she was thinking run rapidly through her mind.

She was Ayla. But how could that be possible. How could she have lived her whole life not knowing about her former existences? And worst of all how could Klaus and the other Originals have kept the secret form her for so long? Had they really not recognized who she was? All these things raced through her head as she realized there was only one thing she could do.

Caroline stood abruptly from her seat in the Originals living room and marched swiftly away from her friends. She could hear voices calling after her but she ignored them completely, nobody was going to stop her from achieving her goal. Caroline walked the halls of the Mikaelson's home until she found a room which she knew belonged to Klaus. She didn't even knock before barging into the boudoir.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked as soon as Caroline entered the room. Klaus sat on the edge of his bed facing away from Caroline. He didn't sound angry when he spoke, he merely sounded as if Caroline's presence meant nothing to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Caroline asked her heart pumping loudly with apprehension and rage.

Klaus let out a sigh of frustration. "Tell you what?"

"Why didn't you tell me I was Ayla?" Caroline asked again the words falling chaotically from her mouth.

"Because I didn't know!" Klaus yelled standing from the bed and stepping towards Caroline.

"That's impossible, how could you not realize that I looked exactly like Collette?"

"Time wears away at even the most vigilant minds, I assure you, love, that up until the pageant I did not remember a thing about Collette." Klaus admitted.

Caroline took a deep breath as she processed the information. "But why didn't you say something when you did remember?"

The Klaus' eyes darted away from Caroline as he replied. "I was afraid. I didn't know how you would react when you learnt of our past life together."

I was then that Caroline truly realized the extent of her new identity. She had spoken about Collette as if she was just one of Klaus' many mistresses but the girl was much more than that, for Caroline and Collette were the same person.

"Oh my god!" The blonde gasped her hands flying up to cover her face. She felt her stomach churn and she knew that she couldn't think about Collette or Ayla or any of her other lives anymore.

Caroline quickly dashed from the room not caring whether Klaus followed her or not. When she reached the living area everyone stared at her in disbelief and uncertainty.

"We need to go." Caroline breathed heading towards the door but in only a matter of seconds she was stopped.

"You need to listen to me." Caroline was surprised to see it was Klaus who stood in front of her. "I need to explain. I need to tell you what I remember about Collette, all of it."

Caroline frowned. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I owe it to Collette, I owe it to you."

Caroline felt torn. One part of her was completely horrified and confused, but the other half longed to learn about her past lives and remember who she once was. Caroline glanced away from Klaus and towards her friends who stood staring back at her. Their expressions showed sympathy and compassion but their eyes held a certain element of fear that made Caroline feel unsightly. She wanted someone to speak, to tell her it was all going to be ok but she knew the words would only be lies. Nobody knew what would become of the daughter of Silas; nobody even knew the full extent of her past and that in itself rocked Caroline to the core. How could she possibly listen to Klaus tell her stories about a life that she could never remember living. It would be the worst kind of torture, to wrack her brain trying to find the memories that she did not have.

"Care, are you ok?" Elena asked finally speaking up. It was then that Caroline noticed the tears that were flooding down her cheeks. Elena stepped towards her friend and wrapped her arms around the frightened blonde.

"It's ok" The doppelganger said softly. "You're going to be fine."

Caroline didn't know what to do. But as she stood in her friends arms, listening to the reassuring words and letting all her emotions fall apart she didn't care if nobody knew what was truly to become of her, for all she wanted to do in the moment was cry.

* * *

When Caroline finally got a hold of her emotions Klaus began to tell the group about his time with Collette.

"Collette de Fleurigny was a French girl who moved to England with her family during the late 1480's. Collette's father was a wealthy man who often did business with our family. I was first introduced to Collette in the summer of 1491."

* * *

**England, 1491**

Music poured from the walls of the de Fleurigny castle. People danced circles around each other in the ballroom, couples retreated outside to walk around in the warm moonlight night and everyone felt as if the perfect evening might last forever.

Collette de Fleurigny danced around with the utmost elegance, a bright smile spread across her pink lips. The party was to celebrate 5 years since the de Fleurigny family had moved from France to England in search of a happier life, and as Collette twirled she knew that happiness was exactly what she had found.

Across the room a young, opulent man stood with his siblings. The family had just arrived and had been immediately hit with a wave of delight which the party was giving off. The man young man smiled as he glanced around the room, his eyes coming to rest on the beautiful Collette.

"Elijah, who is that girl I see?" The man asked his older brother.

"I do believe she is Lord de Fleurigny's youngest daughter." Elijah replied an amused smile spreading across his lips.

Before the younger man could reply the two brothers and their siblings were joined by another man.

"Good evening, Lord Elijah. It is so nice to see you again." The man bellowed in a rich French accent as he shocking the eldest Mikaelson's hand.

"And the same to you," Elijah replied. "Lord de Fleurigny I would like you to meet my brothers Lord Niklaus and Lord Kol, and my sister Lady Rebekah."

The lord smiled at the three youngest Originals. "It is a pleasure to meet you all. I do hope you enjoy your evening."

"I'm very sure that we will." Klaus told the Lord as Kol and Rebekah began to disappear into the crowed party.

Klaus stayed with Elijah and Lord de Fleurigny, not having a great deal of interest in joining the celebration just yet.

"I do not believe the two of you have met my family." Lord de Fleurigny said as he lead the two brothers though the room. The lord stopped when he came to a group of young women.

"Lord Elijah, Lord Niklaus I would like you to meet my daughters Lady Geneviève and Lady Collette."

At the sound of their names two young woman from the group turned around to face Elijah and Klaus.

"Good evening." Geneviève, the elder of the two girls said with an accent just as strong as her fathers. "It is lovely to finally meet you, Lord Elijah; my father has told me so much about you."

Elijah reached out and lightly kissed the girls hand. "All good things I hope."

"Of course." Geneviève replied as Elijah invited her to dance with him.

It was then that Klaus truly studied the younger of the two sisters and realised that Collette had been the girl he had watch dance only moments before.

"I believe you are Niklaus." Collette said in a soft voice, her accent was not as thick as her sister but it was still prominent.

"Oui, bonjour Madame Collette." Klaus said putting on his best French impersonation.

Collette smiled at the Originals attempt at her mother tongue. "Vous parlez français?" The young women asked fluently.

"Oui un peu." Klaus replied with a smug smirk.

"Well, Lord Niklaus, you have succeeded in your attempt to impress me." Collette said continuing conversation in Klaus' mother tongue.

"Then may you treat me to this dance?" The Original asked holding out his arm to Collette.

"Indeed I will my Lord, indeed I will."

**I have been so excited about this chapter and when I had so many amazing reviews from the last chapter I just had to update! How does everyone fell about Klaus and Collette? I know that it might not seem like real Klaroline but when you think about it, it kind of is! But I assure you that is defiantly not the only form of Klaroline you will see…present day Klaus and Caroline will defiantly have their moments you might just have to wait a teeny weeny bit longer! **

**I had a reviewer ask if I could explain why Klaus has forgotten Collette. Well that is still to come in the story so you will have to wait and see about that too! **


	8. Reliving the Past

"Have you ever met someone and felt like you've known them forever?"

― Michelle Madow, Remembrance

* * *

**England, 1491**

Celebrations ran well into the night at the de Fleurigny chateau and it was not until the stars had faded and the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon that the Mikaelsons finally said their goodbyes.

As he embarked home Klaus was unable to wipe the smile off his face. He sat in a grand carriage with his siblings remembering all the wonders of the night before.

* * *

The next morning the Mikaelsons sat down to eat breakfast together. The family had spent time apart after the party and so none of them had spoken about the events from the wondrous evening.

"Was it not the most marvelous night?" Rebekah asked beaming as she remembered the celebration.

"I believe Niklaus had quite a spectacular time." Elijah said not looking up from his meal.

"What did happen to you, Nik?" Rebekah asked with a frown. "You disappeared."

"He was with that girl." Kol replied for his brother "The French one."

"Ah, you mean Collette. You did take quite a liking to her didn't you, Nik." Rebekah teased.

Klaus smirked across the table. "She is quite a wonderful girl."

Rebekah let out a small giggle at her brother's remark. "Oh Nik, it is much unlike you to take such an interest in one single girl."

Klaus thought about his sister's words for a moment. "There is something strangely familiar about Collette. I am unsure what it is but I feel myself being draw to her." He replied.

The four siblings sat in silence all agreeing that Collette was familiar. But why? That was one thing that one of them knew.

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Present time**

"Collette and I began to court shortly after the party. It was during the next year that Elijah discovered Katerina." Klaus explained as he told everyone about his past. "It was the night of my birthday, when I first meet Katerina that Collette disappeared."

* * *

**England, 1492**

"Nik, we will be caught." A young, blonde haired woman whispered through the darkness of the freezing night.

Klaus took the woman's hands in his and urged her to follow him. "That is a risk I am willing to take, my love." The Original told his companion as he pulled her into the shadows of a tall stone building.

The pair had just moments ago retreated from a lavish party. Klaus knew that soon people would begin to realize his absence and he didn't want to waste any of the time he had with the woman.

"You are missing your party." The woman said softly, pulling Klaus towards her.

When they were only inches apart the Original replied. "I do not care, as long as I am with you."

The woman felt his breath wash over her as he spoke and she immediately closed the gap between the couple. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Klaus wrapped his arms around the women's waist, pulling her even closer to him. Both Klaus and the woman knew that their time together would be short and so they put everything they had into the embrace.

After a few minutes they pulled apart and the woman spoke in an affectionate tone. "You must get back to the party, Nik. You must think of the task at hand."

Klaus placed his hand on the woman's cheek. "Meet me after the celebration. I will let Elijah entertain our guest and you will have me all to

yourself."

The women sighed; thinking of the matter she herself would have to face tonight. "Go back to your party, Nik." She finally said, giving Klaus one last kiss and stepping away from him.

As Klaus turned to head back towards the party the woman caught his hand and spoke one final time. "I love you, Nik."

Klaus smiled down at the women. "I love you too, Collette."

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Present time**

"And that was the last time I saw her." Klaus said finishing his story. The Mikaelson's living room was silent as everyone took in the tale.

Caroline felt as if her brain may burst as she let her mind race. She could not congregate all the things which she was learning about herself. As she listened to Klaus' story she was unable to convince herself that the hybrid was in fact talking about her when he referred to Collette.

Caroline's mind would not recognize that Collette and herself were the same person.

"She never met you after your party, did she?" Elena asked feeling a hint of sympathy for the hybrid.

"No, she must have left the letter the night she disappeared. I searched for her for months and months. When I went to her parents they told me they had never met anyone named Collette. I asked around the village and not one person would answer any of my questions about her. It was as if nobody had ever heard of her except for my siblings and me. After a while I couldn't handle not having her with me anymore and then suddenly I completely forgot about her. I never thought about her again until the night of the pageant when I finally remembered her." Klaus explained to the group.

"How could you not remember?" Damon asked unable to fathom how the hybrid could completely forget about the love of his life.

Klaus put his hand on his forehead as if urging his mind to recall the memory. "I have no idea." He finally answered.

It was then that Caroline noticed the nervous glances that were being passed between Rebekah, Kol and Elijah. She watched as the eldest Original shook his head slightly at his two youngest siblings. There was something going on between them but Caroline couldn't work out what.

"I think it's time that you all leave." Elijah suddenly said. Klaus glanced at his brother with confusion, but Elijah ignored his brother's gaze.

"Wait, there is so much more that we don't know." Stefan spoke up not wanting the Originals to dismiss them that easily.

Kol must have realized what his brother's agenda was because he suddenly took a defensive stance. "You heard Elijah, it's time to go." There was a hint of compulsion in the Original's voice.

Caroline was unsure of what to do. On one hand she wanted to get as far away from the mess which was unfolding about her life. But on the other she urged to learn more about herself. She glanced at Klaus, but he was staring at the ground as if the story he had told had taken all his energy away. Caroline still felt torn as her friends began to stand from their seats and exit the room. She decided to follow them knowing that she had already enraged the Originals enough for one day.

As the group began to leave Caroline felt a hand grab her and pull her into the Mikaelson's kitchen.

"I need to speak with you again in private." Klaus said to the slightly stunned blonde. "Will you meet me tomorrow morning?"

Caroline sighed. "Yes." She whispered in reply.

"Now go." Klaus said softly pushing Caroline back into the hallway. She exited the house without looking back. This had been the most implausible day of her life and at that moment, as the sun began to set on the diurnal, all she wanted was to go home.

* * *

"He is going to work it out, Elijah. And when he does we will be punished greatly." Kol whispered to his older brother.

Elijah, Kol and Rebekah stood in the dark shadows of the night. They were in the far corner of the family's garden, trying to hide from their hybrid brother.

"Maybe we should just tell him the truth." Rebekah stated nervously. "He might forgive us if we tell him now."

"No!" Elijah said in a low voice. "Niklaus can never know what we have done. It is for his own good."

The two youngest Originals looked skeptically at their older brother. They knew that Elijah's plan was not a good one but they listened to him anyway.

"Fine," Rebekah stated. "But I hope you know you are only stealing our brother's chances at feeling true joy."

And with that the youngest Original stormed back into the house leaving her brothers to ponder on their decision.

**More secrets? These Originals really need to get their act together. Haha! What did you all think about that chapter? I'll give you a little sneak peak…I'm guessing that when Klaus and Caroline meet for their 'private chat' there might be a little Klaroline in the air! :)**

**Thanks again for all of your wonderful reviewers! You guys make my writing seem worthwhile! So please keep up you amazing comments! **


	9. Recovering the Lost

"Forbidden to remember, terrified to forget; it was a hard line to walk."

― Stephenie Meyer, New Moon

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Present time**

Caroline sat alone; the morning sun shining warmly upon her back. She was in a lush park just outside of Mystic Falls, waiting nervously for the man who would soon join her.

All night Caroline had tossed and turned unable to stop the thoughts running through her mind. She was Ayla, but how could that be? How could she not know that she was a 2000 year old immortal who had lived son many lives? Not only that, but she had been involved with Klaus. Klaus! The mysterious hybrid who had tried to kill her loved ones and terrorised the town in which she lived. But in many ways it did make sense. Caroline, although she didn't like to admit it, had always felt draw to Klaus. And maybe that was her body urging her to remember what her mind had forgotten. Nonetheless, this was her new life and Caroline was determined to find out as much as possible about her prior lives.

Caroline was pulled out of her thoughts when someone sat down in the seat across from her. The blonde looked up to find two dark blue eyes staring back at her. Klaus didn't say a word; he merely smiled and took a deep breath. This was not like him, Caroline though; Klaus was not being his charming over confident self, he almost seemed nervous.

"Hi," Caroline said simply.

Klaus looked her up and down in apprehension. "Hello, love," He replied.

The pair sat in silent for a few minutes, the discomfort growing between them. Caroline knew then that something was wrong. Klaus was never this quiet he had barley even smiled since he had arrived and he was glancing nervously at his surroundings.

"Klaus," Caroline began. "I want you to tell me everything."

The Original knew that he was the one who had asked for Caroline to meet him, but as she spoke he wondered if that was such a good idea. In his 1000 years of life he had never once felt as apprehensive as he did in that moment.

"I will," Klaus began. "But before I start I want you to realise that this is difficult for me as well, Caroline. My memories of the time are very vague, I don't understand why but they just are."

Klaus looked demoralized as he spoke as if the thought of his memories fading unnerved him.

"I know," Caroline replied. "Just tell me everything you remember."

"Like I said, Collette and I counted for around a year. But it is the night that she disappeared that I want to talk to you about. Up until yesterday I did not realise it, but Collette had planned on running away. She had discovered something about herself and she wanted to get away. I believe that Collette may have discovered that she was in fact the reincarnation of Ayla. I don't know how she got this knowledge but I believe it was from a witch."

"So you think Collette got her memories back?" Caroline asked intrigued by the prospect.

Klaus nodded. "There was a witch who was very loyal to me at the time, she was the one I had organised to cure me from my curse. I think Collette worked with her to unlock the truth about herself."

Caroline took a deep breath. If Collette had regained her memory did that mean Caroline could too?

"But why did she run?" Caroline asked. "If she had found out she was Ayla why would she just disappear?"

Klaus instantly got a sad look in his eyes. "The curse of Ayla restricts a person to only 20 years of life. Collette was almost at the end of this and I believe she ran because she didn't want me to see her die."

Caroline pause for a moment as she realised something horrible. If the curse was accurate she herself would have less than three more years of life.

"Don't worry." Klaus said as if he had read Caroline's mind. "You will be ok."

"Do you think I could regain my memory like Collette?" Caroline asked changing the subject away from her impending death.

"Yes," Klaus replied instantly. "I am almost certain that you can."

* * *

Caroline and Klaus stood at the front door of the Bennett home. Klaus had encourage Caroline to asked Bonnie for assistance in regaining her memory, although Caroline was still very skeptical.

The hybrid knocked on the solid timber door and it opened almost instantly. Bonnie stood in the doorway, smiling at Caroline but her expression soured when she noticed her friend's companion.

"Hello Caroline, Klaus." Bonnie said looking the Original up and down with a hint of discussed.

"Bonnie, always a pleasure," Klaus replied with a smirk on his face.

"What did you need?" The witch asked turning back to her friend.

"I need you to help me remember." Caroline replied. "Klaus believes that Collette used magic to regain her memories and I would like to do the same."

"Are you sure Care?" Bonnie asked in concern.

"Yes," Caroline replied without hesitation. "I'm sure."

The witch, the hybrid and the vampire all sat on the back porch of Bonnie's home. She was too smart to invite Klaus inside so everyone had gathered outside. Bonnie held a thick, ancient grimoire in her hands. She turned the pages with caution searching for a spell that might bring her friend peace.

"What if you don't like what you remember?" Bonnie whispered to Caroline as Klaus paced around the backyard.

"I thought of that," The blonde replied. "But I still want to know about my life…or lives."

Caroline sighed as Bonnie continued to examine the book. It was true, Caroline wanted to know about her passed no matter what but she was also nervous as to what it might hold. She realised that throught her lives she would have done many things. Would there be moments that she would regret? Or things that would shock her? Would there be people she had left behind? And most interesting of all, how had she really felt about Klaus.

Caroline watched as the hybrid walked around the lawn. His eyebrows were contorted into a deep frown and his lips were upturned. He looked to be thinking hard about something. Was he remembering? Caroline thought. Or was he merely confused about the whole situation. She herself knew that this was a very overwhelming time and she felt slightly glad that someone else might be feeling the pressure too.

"I think this is it." Bonnie exclaimed. Caroline and Klaus quickly gathered around the large book and watched as the witch read.

"The spell will recover lost memories." Bonnie explained.

"Can you perform it?" Caroline asked looking anxiously at her friend.

Bonnie took a deep breath. "I can, but it says that the memories will not come back straight away. It will take time and because of the age of your memories they may only return vaguely."

Caroline sighed. She was relieved that she may get her memories returned to her, but also nervous as to what they may hold.

"Ok," Caroline said looking Bonnie right in the eye. "I want you to do it."

**First off I just want to apologies for the delay on this chapter. I have had a virus and missed out on over a week of school so I've been stressing trying to catch up. I did find time however to finally write you this chapter…although it is a little short…sorry about that. **

**But what do you think? Caroline is getting her memory back! What will she remember? Bet there will be a lot of Klaus!**

**I promise that from now on you will be seeing more and more Klaroline…it will only increase from now on!**

**Thanks again to all my reviewers, followers, favorites and readers…I am so grateful to you all. Also a big thanks to my beta TheIrishShipperholic you do a fantastic job! Thanks! **


	10. Memories Return

"All who live possess eternal life, and few would trade it for an immortal body, if they truly understood what it is to be alive."

― Audrey Auden, Realms Unreel

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Present time**

Caroline took a deep breath. Seven vampires and a witch all sat opposite her, they stared with anticipation wondering what was going through the blonde's mind.

"So," Rebekah asked impatiently from her spot on a long leather sofa. "Do you remember anything?"

Caroline frowned. It had been over twenty-four hours since Bonnie had completed the spell to retrieve Caroline's memory, but still the blonde was unable to remember a thing.

"No," Caroline replied with a deep sign. "I feel like everything's under the surface, but I still can't get to it."

"Very metaphorical Caroline, but it would be great if you could get a shovel to dig up those memories." Kol's remark immediately earned him a glare from both Elijah and Klaus. Kol rolled his eyes in response.

"It's ok Care," Elena said comfortingly. "You will remember eventually, you just need more time."

Caroline put her head in her hands, frustration filling her body. She did not want to wait any longer, she was ready for the memories to return now and the delay would only cause her more pain.

It seemed as though the whole room was just waiting for the moment when Caroline would suddenly remember. Everyone sat expectedly, wishing for the moment when the blonde would gasp in realisation, but it never came. Caroline sat in the Mikaelson's living room for hours, her friends moving through the house around her. But she was not concentration on the recovery of her memories or the time which was passing, she was thinking about the strange dream which had filled her mind the night before.

* * *

**England, 1492**

A young woman ran along a dusty road, the bright moon illuminating her frantic journey. She could feel the warm tears running down her porcelain cheeks as she moved as quickly as she could. Her heart cried out in pain for she had never felt so much agony or loss as she did in that moment.

The woman knew that she must arrive at her destination before the sun began to peak over the horizon, but she almost wanted to stop dead in her tracks and fall lifelessly to the ground. Was all this pain really worth it? Why must she be the one to be burden with this dreadful curse?

The woman fell onto the stone steps of a grand home. Men came to her aid as she struggled to get up.

"Are you ok Miss De Fleurigny?" A servant asked as he pulled Collette up off the cold ground.

Collette could barely respond as she hobbled into her home.

"I need my father." She wheezed as tear continued to fall from her bright blue eyes.

After less than a minute Lord De Fleurigny burst into the foyer and franticly made his way over to his youngest daughter.

"My dear, what has happened?" The Lord asked his voice full of concern.

"I…I am not well, father." Collette answered as she placed her soft hand on the man's cheek.

The Lord's eyes grew with distress. "What on earth do you mean my child?" He asked.

Collette felt her own eyes begin to grow heavy, but she urged them to stay opened. "You do not know me," Collette began. "You have never met Collette De Fleurigny and you only have one daughter, Geneviève."

"I do not know you." Collette heard her father repeat. She felt more tears begin to fall as he spoke.

"When Lord Niklaus comes you will give him this." Collette continued handing her father a diamond bracelet. "Tell him it belonged to a princess. Tell him you want him to give it to his one true love, when he finally finds her."

The Lord nodded and took the bracelet from his daughter. Collette leant forward and kissed her father on the cheek. She then used her last ounce of energy to compel her mother and sister to forget their youngest family member, Collette. The French woman then lay down on the silk sheets of her grand bed and let herself fall asleep for the last time. Her body disappeared and left nothing, but memories behind.

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Present time**

Caroline knew exactly what had happened in her dream. Collette had disappeared from Klaus' party, leaving only a letter behind. The reincarnation of Ayla had then compelled her family to forget the youngest De Fleurigny, but if she hadn't done the same to Klaus than why did he forget her?

As Caroline pondered on her dream she realised that everyone was beginning to re-enter the room. They wanted answers, but would Caroline simply give them out?

"I need to tell you something." Caroline said as she sat up in her seat. Everyone gathered around, interested in what the blonde had to say. "I had a dream."

"That's great Martin Luther King." Kol mumbled with sarcasm, this time he was merely ignored by the group.

"Well…it wasn't really a dream; it was more of the memory." Caroline continued hesitantly. "It was a memory from 1492."

All eyes when to Klaus as Caroline spoke the date of her recollection. The hybrid sat unusually still. He didn't speak, but merely looked at Caroline silently urging her to continue with her story.

"It was from the night of your birthday." The blonde said directing her remark at Klaus. "From after I disappeared."

Klaus immediately looked shocked. Even he did not know what events had unfolded after he said goodbye to Collette.

"I ran," Caroline said with a slight hint of guilt. "I compelled my family to believe that I had never existed and then I…I died."

Everyone seemed deflated by the story. Caroline herself still felt confused, mostly due to the fact that she still could not remember any more aspects of the tale.

"Wait," Klaus exclaimed abruptly. "You compelled your family?"

Caroline nodded hesitantly. Why did Klaus find the simple notion so unbelievable?

"How could that be?" The hybrid asked almost talking to himself as he questioned the story. "Collette had never been turned. She didn't drink blood and never once did I see her compel anyone. We know now that Collette was indeed immortal, but she didn't convey the attributes of a true vampire."

"What are you saying?" Damon asked sitting forward in his seat.

"I'm saying that Collette was immortal, but she couldn't compel. I'm thinking that that witch did a whole lot more than just bring back Collette's memory."

"You think she put a spell on Collette?" Bonnie asked the hybrid.

"No, I think she turned her."

Caroline thought about the notion for a moment before realising something about her current self.

"I was turned." The blonde commented. "That means that even though I was born immortal I can still become a vampire."

"The reincarnations can't be vampires." Stefan said. "But how does that work?"

"It's the spell!" Bonnie exclaimed. "The spell which Ayanna used on Ayla did not use the blood of a human. That means that Caroline and Collette didn't need to drink blood until they were turned like a regular vampire."

"So the reincarnations aren't born as vampires, they are just immortal." Rebekah asked.

"Yes," Bonnie replied to the Original. "The spell used on Ayla was not the same as the one used on you. Ayla is immortal but she does not require blood to survive. She isn't a vampire."

"But they can still be turned." Elena stated.

"Caroline was turned by Katherine, but who turned Collette? Do you believe the the witches' had something to do with it, brother?" Elijah asked.

Klaus frowned as he wondered whether to rebut his previous statement. "I don't know Elijah," The hybrid eventually replied slightly annoyed.

"But I do." Caroline spoke up. All eyes went to the blonde. She was correct, somewhere in that chaotic mind of hers there were many answers but whether she could retrieve them or not was a whole another story.

**So she is beginning to get her memory back…what on earth will she remember? There will be more memories in the next chapter and hopefully she will remember more about a certain hybrid!**

**I just wanted to remind everyone that if you do have any question, ideas or inquiries about this story feel free to PM me! I am ALWAYS happy to respond!**

**I have had a few more questions in reviews so I will answers those. In response to whether Caroline can use magic…No she can't, she isn't a warlock like Silas and plus she can't be a witch once she has been turned into a vampire anyway! And I was asked whether Caroline is the map to the cure…well she will assist in finding Silas so she is part of the map but she isn't the only map as such. **

**As always thanks for all of the wonderful reviews…they make me oh so happy! :)**


	11. Fear of Recollection

"A part of you has grown in me. And so you see, it's you and me together forever and never apart, maybe in distance, but never in heart."

- Unknown

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Present time**

The morning sunlight shone through Caroline's window as she slept. She tossed and turned violently, her heart and mind racing at a million miles an hour. Images flashed through her head so fast that she was unable to interpret any of her memories. It had been a week since Caroline's life changed forever and she discovered that she was in fact the latest reincarnation of Ayla. Ever since then she had been regaining her past memories, with the help of a recovery spell.

Caroline slowly opened her eyes and sat up in her bed. She had been woken up by yet another memory. She had stopped feeling the shock of her recollections but it was still strange to learn new things about herself. Sometimes they would come when she was reminded of a time long ago, but other memories would just appear in her mind as if they had been there forever. Currently Caroline had only remembered things from her time as Collette, but she knew that eventually she would discover a lot more.

Caroline had been having recollections very frequently, but she was currently unable to talk about them. She was afraid that her friends would see her differently if they realised what she had done in her past lives. Although they wouldn't admit it, she knew her friends were scared by the thought of her being the immortal daughter of Silas, but there was something else that frightened Caroline even more. Caroline knew that with the recall of her memories she would begin to remember things that she wasn't sure she could handle. Collette, Caroline's previous self, had been Klaus' mistress. The French girl had loved the 1000 year old hybrid who infatuated with Caroline but still proceeded to terrorize and threaten her friends. Caroline feared that as her memories returned she would too feel strongly for Klaus. Caroline had not yet remembered anything about her time alone with the hybrid, she had been told that they were involved and Klaus had explained how they meet but she was yet to remember being with him. This made her want her memories back even more.

Caroline sighed and fell back onto her pillow, once again feeling a new memory enter her mind. She had stopped feeling the shock of her recollections but it was still strange to learn new things about herself. Sometimes they would come when she was reminded of a time long ago, but other memories would just appear in her mind as if they had been there forever. Currently Caroline had only remembered things from her time as Collette, but she knew that eventually there would be a lot more to discover.

Caroline had lived for over 2000 years and had been reincarnated numerous times. She would have hundreds if not thousands of memories. But Caroline's worst fear was not what the memories would hold or whether they would all come in one huge blow, but whether they would come at all. What if she had to spend her whole life not knowing what happened in her first reincarnations? How many people would she have forgotten? What significant events would she have missed? What love would she have lost? Maybe she would never know.

Caroline sighed and urged her mind to stop racing. Slowly Caroline found herself falling back to sleep, just as a memory played through her mind.

**England, 1491**

'He was gorgeous," Collette whispered through the darkness.

"The whole family was flawless, Elijah was so charming and Rebekah had such grace." Geneviève exclaimed in reply.

The two sisters lay together in a large king size bed. They were whispering as quietly as they could, not wanting to wake their parents. A crescent moon shone a ray of white light through the room creating shadows on the girls' faces.

"Do you think we will see them again?" Collette asked excitedly.

Geneviève smiled in the darkness. "I very much hope so."

"We must have father invite them over once more, maybe to a dinner or just to discuss business. I do not mind as long as I can see Niklaus once more." Collette said beaming at her sister.

Geneviève rolled onto her back and squealed into her pillow as the exhilaration consumed her. "I feel as if it was all a dream. They were just too perfect to be real."

"They must be gods," Collette exclaimed with a giggle. "Or maybe some kind of immortal beings."

The two girls laughed together for almost an hour before sleep overtook them and they dreamed of the men who had left impressions on their hearts.

**Mystic Falls, Present time**

Caroline felt sad as she remembered her sister. She was an only child in her current life and she longed to share her worries with someone. If only Geneviève were still alive so Caroline could tell her sister all about her new found memories.

Caroline pulled herself out of her thoughts and walked into her bathroom staring at her reflection in the mirror. She thought about the number of people her face had belonged to, Collette, Caroline and how many more? How many more women had looked at their refection and seen Caroline's face? Would anyone ever see her and mistake her for another reincarnation? Caroline didn't like that she had so many unanswered questions running through her mind. She pushed away her thoughts and proceeded to get ready for the day ahead.

Caroline struggled through her school day. She was extremely distracted but still tried to concentrate as much as her mind would let her. She couldn't let her memories consume her.

"How are you?" Elena asked at lunch. Caroline sat next to her best friend as she picked at a green salad.

"Ok," Caroline replied with a shrug. "I don't remember much. Just flashes."

Caroline felt bad lying to her friend, but she just couldn't talk about her memories yet.

"I was thinking…" Elena mumbled but stoped half way through her sentence.

"What?" Caroline asked intrigued to know what her friend was going to say.

"No, don't worry." The doppelganger replied looking away from her friend.

"Just tell me, Elena." Caroline urged.

Elena took a deep breath before finally speaking her mind. "What if Klaus could help you. What if he could help you recover your memories."

Caroline frowned at her friend not liking what she was implying. "I already tried to speak with him. He didn't help me, Elena. He only thinks about himself and what will benefit him."

"What if you getting back your memory does benefit him. I know we haven't spoken about this, Care, but Collette loved Klaus, do you think that means he likes you."

Caroline sighed not wanting to start on this subject. "I don't know, Elena." She replied simply. Caroline didn't want to talk about Klaus due to the fact that Elena had no respect for him.

"Care, you can tell me anything you know. I won't judge you, your my best friend and I want to be here for you."

Caroline sighed once again and looked Elena right in the eye. "I'm scared of my own memories. I'm scared about the things I will remember, especially the things about Klaus. I loved him once, what will happen when those memories come back?"

Caroline was close to tears when she finished speaking. She wasn't even sure why she felt to strange thinking about Klaus. Maybe it was because deep down she knew she felt something for him.

"Hey, don't cry," Elena said comfortingly. "Like I said, I'm not judging you. I understand, Care, you are allowed to be afraid, this is a lot to take in."

"Thank you." Caroline replied as her friend hugged her. That was all she had needed, someone to tell her it was all going to be ok.

That afternoon Caroline sat in her living room, a pile of textbooks on the coffee table. She had pushed all her memories away and was simply focusing on the work in front of her. That was until she heard a knock at the front door. Caroline frowned, annoyed that someone had interrupted her study session. She got up and walked towards the door, flinging it opened swiftly. It wasn't till she saw the person standing on her front porch that she wished she had never come to the door.

"Good afternoon, love," Klaus said with a smirk.

Caroline felt her stomach do a flip as she looked the hybrid up and down. He was the last person she wanted to see. Caroline already felt anxious at the thought of her memories about Klaus returning; those feelings would only worsen when he was around.

"Hi," Caroline sighed. Klaus took a step toward the blonde but did not pass through the doorway.

"I wanted to see how you were." The Original said his voice becoming suddenly apprehensive. Had he really been worrying about her?

"I'm fine," Caroline replied.

It was obvious that Klaus would want to know about Caroline's memories and whether they had returned, but she was not yet ready to share that information.

"That is good to hear." The hybrid said in a genuine tone.

Caroline then did something that shocked even her, she invited the hybrid in. "Would you like to come inside?"

Klaus looked almost stunned by the welcoming gesture. He stepped into the house and Caroline led him into the kitchen. She considered offering him a drink but decided against the idea.

"There is another reason I am here Caroline." Klaus said as he sat down on a stool at the counter. "I wanted to offer my assistance. I believe you are having trouble recovering you memories. Maybe I could help you to remember."

Caroline frowned. Had Elena put him up to this? "I don't know Klaus; I think it is best to let my memory return on its own."

The hybrid smirked. "You don't need to be afraid, love." So Elena had asked him to assist Caroline.

The blonde felt slightly embarrassed by her fear. "Ok, how do you suppose we recover my memory?"

"Oh, I have a few ideas." Klaus replied as a huge grim spread across his face. If only Caroline knew the memories she was about to unleash.


	12. A Millennia of Memory

"Let your heart guide you...but listen closely because it whispers"

_- Land Before Time _

* * *

Caroline stared at the man in front of her. His hands were outstretched towards her but she did not take them. _Was he serious? Did he actually believe that she was going to take his hand and instantly remember everything?_ She thought to herself.

"This isn't going to work Klaus." Caroline finally said.

The hybrid sighed at her and pulled his hands back.

"Well what else do you have in mind Caroline?" Klaus asked, "We have tried everything else and still you have not recovered your memory. What else can we do?" Caroline looked away from the hybrid, unable to hide her untruthfulness. She had in fact remembered a few things, but she still wasn't ready to tell anyone about her recollections.

"Just take my hand, Love." Klaus pleaded to the blonde. "You never know what you might remember."

Caroline looked back at Klaus and bit her bottom lip. Her mind was screaming not to obey him but something deep in her heart urged her to touch his outstretched hands.

Tentatively Caroline went with her heart. Klaus smiled and squeezed her hand encouragingly as he grabbed hold of it. Caroline found a strange peace as her hand rested in his but she pushed it aside, unable to let herself get distracted. She forced her mind to focus and miraculously it did.

Caroline closed her eyes and slowly but surely a memory formed.

* * *

_**England, 1491**_

_"Geneviève, be quiet!" Collette whispered to her sister. "They will hear you." _

_"Oh Collette, I am just so excited." The eldest sister replied._

_The two girls stood outside their homes formal dining room, eavesdropping on the conversation between their father and the two eldest Mikaelson's. _

_"Be quiet! I want to listen." Collette said finally silencing her elder sister._

_"I believe you wish to speak to me about my daughters?" Lord De Fleurigny asked in the dining room._

_"Yes," Collette heard Elijah reply, "We would like to be informed of your daughters' current courting status."_

_Collette and Geneviève both smiled as they listened. _

_"Both my daughters are yet to find a man who impresses me enough for them to court." The girls' father replied._

_Collette frowned at her father's stubbornness, why could he not just allow the girls to court the lords?_

_"I understand sir," Elijah responded, "But my brother and I would still like to put forward our great adoration for your daughters." _

_Collette and Geneviève both held their breath as they awaited their fathers reply._

_"I had been yet to be impressed by a man, until I met the two of you." Lord De Fleurigny began. "I believe that both of you show very promising attributes and I would be honoured to have you court my daughters, on one condition. Collette must not marry before Genevieve; I want my eldest daughter to be wed first." _

_"I believe we have come to an agreement then," Niklaus asked, speaking for the first time._

_"Yes, I believe we have." _

_Collette and Geneviève quickly ran to their rooms as they heard the three men get up from their seats. The girls could hardly conceal their excitement; they would both get what they had been wishing for._

* * *

_After a mere four months Klaus and Collette had fallen deeply in love and the prospect of marriage had ran through both their minds. But there was a problem, Geneviève was not yet married and so Collette could not wed. Elijah and Geneviève got along well but Klaus feared that they may never wed. The Original found himself desperate to marry Collette but unable to go against the promise he made to her father and so the young couple were unable to bind their love. _

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Present time**

"You wanted to marry me." Caroline blurted out as she pulled herself from her recollection.

Klaus stared at her slightly stunned for a moment, but slowly his expression softened into one of sadness.

"Yes," The Original replied, "But Elijah once again got in the way of my happiness."

"It wasn't his fault," Caroline disputed, "He was merely looking for his own happiness."

"And look were that got him, sad and alone and surrounded by the family that he dragged down with him."

Caroline was taken aback by Klaus' outburst. She had never seen him speak of Elijah in that way, Kol yes but never Elijah.

"Is there something wrong, Klaus?" Caroline asked as the hybrid took a deep breath.

"No, it's just...," Klaus began but stopped himself, "Don't worry about it."

Caroline frowned. "No, please tell me."

Klaus looked into the blondes bright blue eyes and sighed at the many memories they brought back for him. "Fine, I think Elijah is hiding something from me."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"He, Kol and Rebekah have all been acting very strangely and I believe Elijah has something to do with it. I have lived with my sister for 1000 years; I can tell when she is not telling me the truth. There is definitely something going on."

Caroline frowned. It wasn't like the Originals to keep something from their brother. It would have to be something very bad for them to keep a secret and risk infuriating Klaus.

"Do you think it has something to do with me?" Caroline asked as the thought came to mind.

Klaus looked away as if he didn't like what she was implying. "Yes," He finally said, "I think it does."

"I do not think you should be angry Klaus," Caroline said reassuringly. "They will tell you what they are hiding eventually; they love you too much not to."

Klaus looked back at Caroline as he let her comment resonate in his mind.

"I hope you are right, love." He finally replied. It was then that Caroline realized she and Klaus were still holding hands. They had successfully brought back one of her memories and now as they sat in Caroline's living room the blonde felt yet another recollection return.

_"What if we could be together forever?"_ Caroline remembered herself saying. _"What would we do?"_

_"I would take you to every corner of the world. I would show you all the wondrous things that life has to offer. And best of all I would be able to spend every moment with you."_ Caroline remembered hearing Klaus reply.

She recalled the conversation taking place in a large forest just outside of the Mikaelson's grand castle. Collette and Klaus had been lying on the forest floor soaking up the afternoon sun.

_"And would we be wed?" Collette asked as scooted over to be closer to Niklaus._

_"Yes, we would be wed in every country of the world and every time would be more perfect then the last."_

_Collette smiled and entwined her fingers with Klaus'. _

_"It would be a perfect thing to have all the time in the world." The blonde sighed._

_"Those who possess immortality do not understand what it is to truly live." Niklaus told Collette._

_"Do you really believe that is true?" _

_"I don't just believe it," Klaus replied looking over at the girl lying beside him. "I know that it is true." _

Suddenly Caroline's recollection changed and she was not longer lying in the sun with Klaus. She was still in the forest but everything seemed slightly different.

_Klaus and Collette were running through the trees, laughing as they went. Collette held the Originals hand as he led her to an unknown destination. _

_"Where are we going?" The blonde asked as she was pulled along._

_"You will see," Klaus replied with a smile._

_They continued on their journey, dogging protruding branches or bulging rocks. _

It was then that Caroline realized something felt wrong with her dream. She remembered surroundings and realized that the trees of the forest had been shorter but and more dense. The air had smelt fresher, almost untouched by civilization. Caroline than remembered looking at Klaus and seeing his coarse tunic and untamed appearance, and it was then that she realized what was wrong with her memory she wasn't in 1491, she was in 1020.

**So what will 1020 have installed for Caroline? I hoped you enjoyed the KLAROLINE in this chapter. I know you guys have been waiting quite a while for it but finally I have come through and here it is. I hoped you enjoyed his chapter. Please please please leave me a review! Thanks! :)**


	13. Silent Meetings

"And above all, watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places."

― Roald Dahl

* * *

Caroline toyed with an empty coffee cup as she sat alone at the Grill. She had long ago let her mind wonder elsewhere and was now allowing yet another memory to run though her mind.

_"Where are we going?" The blonde asked as she was pulled along._

_"You will see," Klaus replied with a smile._

_They pair continued on their journey, dogging protruding branches or bulging rocks. They ran until they reached the edge of the overgrown forest. A large clearing speckled with wildflowers now lay out in front of them. The blonde girl smiled and lay down in the lush, green grass. _

"_What are you doing?" Klaus asked standing over her. The sun was shining on the girl's angelic face and he smiled down at her. _

"_I am turning this moment into a memory." The girl replied with a smile._

_Klaus laughed a little and lied down in the meadow. "How are you so sure we will remember it?" _

_The girl smiled. "I just know."_

_They lay in silence for a while, soaking in the peace of the moment. _

"_I will remember you forever." The blonde finally said. _

_Klaus sighed. "Forever is a long time, Charlotte, such a long time."_

As Caroline thought about the memory she realised just how right she had been. She really had remembered Klaus forever, or what seemed like forever. Caroline also pondered on yet another aspect of her memory, her name – Charlotte – yet another one of her many past personalities.

Caroline was beginning to drift deeper into thought when she was suddenly interrupted.

"Would you like me to take that, miss?" A polite voice asked. Caroline looked up to see a young blonde haired girl looking down at her. The girl gestured towards Caroline's empty coffee cup.

"Oh…yes." Caroline replied pulling herself back into reality. She studied the young girl carefully before handing her the cup.

"I'm sorry, but are you new here?" Caroline asked. "I haven't seen you around."

The young girl smiled pushing her soft blonde curls behind her ear. "I've just recently moved back here, it's been a long time since I've resided in Mystic Falls."

It was only then that Caroline noticed the girl's unusual accent. It seemed to morph as the blonde spoke like she had lived in so many places that her voice could not decide how it wanted to sound.

Caroline quickly brushed her thoughts away. "Well it is lovely to see a new face in town." She said holding her hand out to the girl. "I'm Caroline."

"You can call me Lil. It's lovely to meet you." The girl said shaking Caroline's hand quickly before walking away.

Caroline wanted to reply that it was lovely to meet the girl too but she was in shock, for when Lil shook Caroline's hand she had noticed the ancient lapis lazuli ring around the young girls finger. Lil wasn't just a young waitress, she was a vampire.

Caroline quickly stood from her seat and rushed out of the Grill. She didn't know why she felt so anxious to tell someone about Lil, but she knew that she needed to get her latest discovery off her chest. Caroline jumped into her car and drove to the only place where she knew her voice would be heard.

* * *

"She was a vampire?" Stefan asked as Caroline explained the events which had taken place at the Grill.

"She was wearing a daylight ring and I could tell; she was defiantly one of us."

Damon frowned from where he stood across the room. "What did you say her name was…Lil?"

Caroline nodded. "Have you heard of her?"

Both Salvatore brothers shook their heads.

"Maybe it's short for something – Lilly or Lillian." Caroline said trying to jolt the brothers' memories.

"I don't remember meeting any vampires with a name like that." Stefan replied.

Caroline sighed. There had to be someone who knew Lil.

"Why don't you asked your boyfriend," Damon said as he poured himself a glass of scotch.

Caroline glared at the eldest Salvatore. "Shut up, Damon."

"It actually quite a good idea," Stefan said with a shrug. "Klaus has met everyone who's anyone, if this Lil girl is anything to worry about than Klaus will know her."

Caroline sighed, once again she had been persuaded to go and visit Klaus, although lately – not that she would ever admit it – she was beginning to like the idea of seeing her new favourite Original.

* * *

"His not here," Rebekah said as she answered the door of the Mikaelson's home.

Caroline crossed her arms but didn't say a word.

"I'm not joking, he went to – I don't know, but he's not here." Rebekah proclaimed.

Caroline sighed; it seemed Rebekah was telling the truth.

"Do you know when he will be back?"

Rebekah looked around nervously before stepping out of the house. The Original began to walk down the long driveway and gestured for Caroline to follow.

When they were almost to the street Rebekah spoke again. "You can't come here anymore Caroline. My brothers have not been coping well with your new…recollections. They don't understand why they don't remember you, they think it's a weakness and my brothers do not admit to having faults like that. So you must keep your distance for now."

Caroline did not understand but she felt the slight wave of compulsion as Rebekah spoke the last sentence of her commend.

"What about Klaus?" Caroline asked almost too herself. He had been with her a few days before and he seemed fine.

"Just go Caroline." Rebekah said sharply.

Caroline sighed and walked away from the Original. Something was up, but she wasn't in the mood to fight with Rebekah to find out what.

As Caroline walked away a figure appeared behind Rebekah. "That was not smart little sister," The man spoke.

"I don't care, Kol. Why don't you go tell on me to Elijah?" Rebekah yelled at her brother.

"I'm not on Elijah's side, Bekah. I don't agree with what he's doing, but I do know that if this secret comes out we will all be dead within a second."

Rebekah took in her brother's words, but her opinion didn't change. She thought about the secrets they were keeping and she couldn't keep her emotions in any longer.

"I just want –" Rebekah began, but she was stopped as tears poured from her eyes.

Kol wrapped his arms around his sister. "It's okay, Bekah." He said, but he really wasn't sure if Rebekah would ever get what she so longed to have, fore he doubted that Elijah would ever let their not-so-little secret out.

* * *

Night had settled on Mystic Falls hours ago as a figure sat apprehensively at an old park bench. She was leaning forward in her seat, her head cradled in her hands. The figure heard an almost inaudible sound and immediately glanced around the room surveying the area. She gasped as she noticed the person walking towards her.

"You shouldn't be here." A blonde woman said to the figure as she approached her. You could hear the anxiety in the woman's voice as she spoke.

"I know that Rebekah," The figure, a young girl, replied to the anxious blonde. "But you have some serious explaining to do."

**So….The Originals are still hiding their secret. But what is Rebekah up to? And who is Lil? What do you guys think?**

**I really enjoyed writing the Kol and Rebekah scene, you never get to see the Originals act sympathetically to one another, so I thought it was sweet to see that. **

**Sorry this review is a little late, but I had a big idea for this story and I've been focusing on the things that are coming later instead of writing this chapter. But I am very excited about where everything is heading now. **

**Also I was wondering if anyone would be willing to help me out with this story. I already have an amazing beta, but I want someone to bounce ideas around with. I have a big idea for this story and I want someone to discuss it with. You could also read through the chapters and tell me what you like/ dislike about them and tell me what needs changing. If anyone is interested let me know! **

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please Review! Thanks!**


	14. Carved Into Time

"Memory was a curse, yes, he thought, but it was also the greatest gift. Because if you lost memory you lost everything."

― Anne Rice, Blood and Gold

* * *

Caroline felt weary as she walked towards her car. It was late in the afternoon and the blonde had just departed from yet another afterschool prom committee meeting. Caroline had barely slept a wink the night before as memories pounded her mind. She had remembered much of her early life from the 11th century, but she was still yet to recall anything useful.

The school grounds were quiet as Caroline approached her car, only a few students lingered around the parking lot. Caroline felt slightly jumpy as she unlocked her vehicle; she had a strange feeling that someone was watching her. She glanced back at the school but nothing seemed out of place. Skittishly, Caroline turned back to her car and proceeded to open the door, only to find someone standing in her way.

"Good afternoon, love," Klaus said with a smile. Caroline gasped, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Don't do that," The blonde said taking a deep breath. "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to see me."

Klaus frowned. "Why would you think–Did Elijah tell you that?"

"No," Caroline said. "It was Rebekah."

Klaus let out a deep sigh and lent against the door of Caroline's car. "They're still keeping that damn secret," Klaus said, angrily kicking a few pieces of stray asphalt.

Caroline frowned as she tried to imagine what the Originals might be hiding from their brother. "Have you got any clues as to what they might be keeping from you? Caroline asked.

"I think–" Klaus began, but he trailed off as something caught his eye.

Caroline followed Klaus' gaze and realised he had been distracted by two blonde girls who had suddenly appeared at the other end of the parking lot. Quickly, Klaus pulled Caroline down so that they were hidden behind her car. The hybrid brought his finger to his lips signalling for Caroline to stay quiet. They both sat silently listening in on the conversation between the two girls who had appeared moments ago.

"I'm not going to say it again, you need to leave," The first blonde said. Caroline immediately recognised the woman's voice, it was Rebekah.

"Not until I get what I came for," The second girl replied.

Rebekah sighed loudly. "Look, I don't think you understand if this secret gets out Klaus will kill us all."

Caroline glanced at the hybrid crouching next to her, but he merely frowned at the mention of his name.

"You don't know that," Caroline heard the girl say as she argued with the youngest Original.

"I know you don't want to believe it, but it's not safe for you here," Rebekah's voice was filled with concern.

Caroline could tell that the young girl was close to tears. She peeked up from her hiding place behind the car and glanced at the blondes. Across the parking lot Caroline could see the two girls embracing each other sadly. She noticed the tears falling from both Rebekah and the young girl's eyes. The Original released the girl and placed a sad kiss on her forehand before both blondes disappeared without a trace.

Caroline turned back to Klaus with a stunned expression plastered on her face.

"What?" Klaus asked with a frown, standing up from where he had been crouching behind the car.

"That girl," Caroline replied in a daze. "I–I know her."

"Who is she?" The hybrid asked, lightly grasping Caroline's shoulders.

"Her name is Lil, I met her at the Grill yesterday," Caroline explained. "She –she's a vampire."

Klaus let his hands fall to his sides, taken aback by her comment.

"Why have I not heard of her? And how does Rebekah know this girl?" He asked.

"I don't know but she's a vampire, I'm sure of it," Caroline confirmed.

Klaus looked the blonde straight in the eye. "Tell me know Caroline, is this a trap? Are you working with my siblings?"

"Of course not," The blonde exclaimed, taken aback by Klaus' distrust of her. "I'm working with you."

"Good, then you better come with me."

* * *

Caroline took a deep breath as Klaus led her into the Mikaelson's mansion. The hybrid had urged Caroline to come inside, overriding Rebekah's compulsion from the day before. Klaus had already confirmed that the home was empty, but Caroline still felt jumpy.

The blonde felt Klaus squeeze her hand as he pulled her through the homes maze of corridors. He led her into a small room and switched on the light. Caroline took in her surroundings and realised she was in someone's study. An old oak desk sat in the middle of the room, its dark wood engraved with images. Tall bookshelves covered every wall and a large Persian rug lay over the floor.

Caroline felt uneasy in the room as if she was intruding on someone's private space, which she probably was. Nevertheless, she couldn't help herself from running her fingers along the carvings on the wooden desk. The engravings seemed to tell a story, they began with images of deep, flourishing forests and lush meadows filled with flowers. The timeline then moved to engravings of small villages made up of simply dressed people. Caroline found herself touching the face of one carving in particular.

"It's you," Caroline said turning to face Klaus. His expression was sad and distant as if he was recalling the events depicted in the engravings.

"The desk was given to Elijah for his birthday–I don't remember which one. It's a timeline of our lives." Klaus explained running his hand along the top of the desk.

Caroline walked around the desk slowly. She studied the engravings closely, noticing every detail of the intricate carvings. Caroline stopped when she reached a scene which she found especially interesting. The carvings formed a scene from Gloria's bar in the 1920's. There were three familiar people in the engraving; Klaus, Rebekah and Stefan–but it wasn't them that caught Caroline's eye. In the background of the image Caroline could just make out the malicious face one a hate filled man.

"Is that–?" Caroline began to ask.

"Mikael," Klaus replied before she had even finished her question. "He was working with the Chicago police during the 20's, he found us at Gloria's bar."

Caroline nodded remembering the story which Stefan had told her. She turned back to the desk and frowned as she noticed something even more unusual about the engraving.

"Who is that?" The blonde asked, pointing to the background of the carving.

Klaus stepped forward and took a closer look at the scene. Where Caroline had pointed, Klaus could see two small figures standing next to Mikael. The carvings where too small to make out the figures faces, but Klaus could see that the engravings were of a young boy and girl.

"I have no idea," The hybrid replied confused by the image. "I have never noticed them before."

Caroline frowned as she tried to decode the meaning of the carvings. "Do you think Mikael was working with someone other than the police?"

But before Klaus could reply, the pair was joined by an unwelcome guest.

"I didn't take you as the snooping type Caroline, but I see my brother has taught you some of his ill-mannered ways."

"Ah Elijah, so good to see you," Klaus told his brother sarcastically.

The eldest Original walked over to his desk and ran his hands over the fine woodwork.

"It is a beautiful piece isn't it, but if my suspicions are correct you didn't come here to admire the furniture." Elijah remarked.

"Why do you think so little of us, brother?" Klaus asked with a smirk.

"It is not Caroline that I undervalue, it is just you." Elijah stated, directing his comment straight at Klaus.

"All bruiting aside," Caroline said tentatively, not wanting to anger either one of the Originals. "Would someone care to enlighten me as to whom they believe these figures could be."

Klaus and Elijah both looked to the 1920's carving.

"What figures?" Elijah asked inquisitively.

Caroline pointed to the boy and girl standing next to Mikael in the carving. Elijah's face dropped as he saw them.

"What?" Klaus asked seeing his brother's expression.

Elijah suddenly looked uncharacteristically dishevelled. "I…um–I think it's time for you leave Caroline." The eldest Original suddenly said; his voice laced with irritation.

"No," Klaus rebutted, grabbing hold of Caroline's arm. "I am sick of this Elijah. These lies you have been keeping from me, they must stop."

Elijah's temper flared at Klaus' comment. "I don't know what you are talking about Niklaus, but I will not allow you to tell me what to do."

Klaus stepped away from Caroline and marched straight up to his brother. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

The two brothers were now face-to-face, but before either one of them could speak another word Caroline let out a gut wrenching scream.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked forgetting all about his feud with Elijah.

Caroline sat on the floor clutching her head in agony. Her eyes were closed shut and her face was clenched in pain. "My head–memories," Caroline managed to cry out as Klaus rushing over to her.

"What do we do?" Klaus asked his older brother.

Elijah was taken aback by the concern in Klaus' voice. _He really does care for this girl _Elijah thought.

"Take her down stairs," The eldest Original commanded. "I will get her something to drink."

Klaus followed his brother's orders and raced Caroline out of the room. The hybrid lay the weakened blonde down on a large, leather sofa in the Mikaelson's living room. Caroline's skin was dripping with sweat and she groaned, rolling over onto her side.

"Caroline, can you hear me?" Klaus asked grabbing hold of the feeble girl's hand. "Tell me what's wrong, love."

"My head…memories," Caroline replied shakily as her breathing began to even out and her screaming turned into soft sobs.

"It's okay, it's over now." The hybrid said, kissing Caroline's limp hand.

Elijah flashed into the room holding a glass of crimson liquid. Klaus grabbed the cup from his brother and helped Caroline drink the blood. Immediately the colour returned to Caroline's cheeks and she was able to slowly pull herself into a sitting position on the sofa.

"What happened?" Elijah asked as Caroline rubbed her temples.

"I'm not sure; she said it was her memories. It stopped when we left the study." Klaus replied.

The eldest Original frowned. "Why would it only happen in the study?" He asked.

Klaus thought for a second and then suddenly realised what had triggered Caroline's memories. "It was the desk. Seeing the engravings brought back her memories."

"No it wasn't," Caroline said suddenly. "It was just a coincidence that the memories came back in the study. I'm fine now, sorry if I alarmed you."

Klaus and Elijah shared a look. How could Caroline go from screaming out in agony to apologising for startling them in less than a moment?

"Are you sure you're okay, love?" Klaus asked.

"Yes," Caroline said standing from her seat. "I'm sorry, but I really need to go."

For a moment Klaus was disappointed, he didn't want her to leave. "Please don't go." The hybrid urged grabbing Caroline's hand.

The blonde was torn for a moment. Her heart wanted to stay, but her mind knew that it wasn't possible.

"I'm sorry," Caroline said, her eyes looking down at the floor.

The blonde pulled her hand away from Klaus' and strode quickly towards the door. She expected the hybrid to call after her, but he never did and so Caroline left without looking back.

Klaus watch Caroline go, and as he did he felt his heart ache. He wanted nothing more than to run after her and demand to know what was wrong, but for some reason he couldn't.

"What happened up stairs," Elijah said breaking the newly formed silence. "It was defiantly triggered by the desk."

"I know," Klaus replied spinning around to face his brother. "And we need to find out why."

* * *

Caroline was close to tears as she walked along the desolate road between the Mikaelson's mansion and her own home. The moon glowed in the dark sky and trees cast eerie shadows across the asphalt.

Caroline was so overcome, not only her memories but also by her feelings. She had seen something in Klaus tonight that scared her, she had seen love. She knew that Klaus had loved her past selves, but now she knew for sure that he loved her current reincarnation. And Caroline knew that, deep inside herself, she was beginning to love him too and this overwhelmed her.

Rain was beginning to fall as a teary eyed Caroline made it into town. She was just a block away from her house when something caught her eye. Standing under a tall tree, taking cover from the rain, was a young blonde girl. Caroline immediately recognised the teenager as Lil, the girl who Caroline and Klaus had spied on earlier in the day.

"Are you ok?" Caroline asked as she tentatively approached the girl.

Lil span around and looked at Caroline in surprised. "Oh…um yes," She replied apprehensively. "I'm just waiting for a friend."

"Rebekah?" Caroline asked and then quickly wished she hadn't.

Lil looked stunned. "No," She replied fearfully. "How do you…"

"Rebekah is a…acquaintance of mine." Caroline said not wanting to admit that she had been eavesdropping on Lil and Rebekah's conversation earlier in the day.

"Oh," The young girl replied crossing her arms and turning away from Caroline as if she no longer felt comfortable speaking to her.

"Are you sure I don't know you?" Caroline asked as she stared at the girl.

"We meet at the Grill." Lil replied with a frown.

"I know," Caroline said. "But before that…I feel like I've known you for a long time."

"You haven't," Lil replied quickly. "I'm sorry, I need to go." And with that the girl crossed the street and left Caroline standing alone under the tree. Caroline was still certain that she somehow knew Lil, but she couldn't remember how.

With a shrug she continued down the dark street, letting the rain wash away the many problems she had faced that day.

**This would have to be the longest chapter I have ever written! Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Who are the people standing with Mikael in the carving? And we still don't know who Lil is...why do you think Caroline feel like she knows her? **

**Hope everyone enjoyed the Klaroline…it was well overdue!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed it means so much! **


	15. Dreams of Memories

"Not the power to remember, but it's very opposite, the power to forget, is a necessary condition for our existence."

― Sholem Asch

* * *

Caroline sat cross-legged on the floor of her chaotic bedroom. She had been awake since 3:00 am trying to arrange her abandonment of memories into a timeline. An assortment of sticky notes had been strewn across the room, untidy messages scribbled across each one.

Caroline frowned in concentration as her eyes trailed over the notes, each one holding its own memory. She had documented every event of her life as Collette, remembering everything from her early life in France to the moment when she compelled her family to forget she ever existed. But when it came to the 11th century, Caroline could barely remember a thing.

She strained herself trying to bring out the memories which were hidden inside her disorientated mind, but none of them would come forward. Caroline could only recall her interaction with Klaus in the meadow, other than that her life as Charlotte was merely a muddle of vague reminiscences, a black hole in her extensive existence.

After almost 2 hours of organising her memories, Caroline was ready to throw in the towel. She had put every ounce of her strength into trying to recall the missing events from her life and now she was on the verge of giving up.

There was only one thing that kept running through Caroline's mind, stopping her from concluding her search, and that was Elijah's desk. Caroline hadn't admitted it the night before but she knew, without a doubt, that it was indeed Elijah's desk which had brought back some of her memories. Staring at the intricate carvings had brought on a wave of recollections from Caroline's past lives, yet she had not remembered a thing about her life in the 11th century.

With a sigh Caroline stood from her spot on the cold wooden floor and tiptoed around her timeline of memories. She quietly made her way downstairs, not wanting to wake her still sleeping mother, and made her way outside.

Caroline sat down on the porch swing at the front of her house. The night was cold and icy wind sent shivers through her body. She wrapped her arms around her chest and pulled her thick woollen jumper tighter around herself.

The night was quiet and Caroline found herself dazing off as she swayed back-and-forth on the swing. Her mind relished in the fresh air of the night and Caroline found her memories finally coming through.

_Charlotte woke up in a daze. She was lying on the ground; her head throbbing from the force which had been used to knock her out. Blood trickled from large gashes which covered her body. Dirt coated her skin and tears stained her eyes. _

_She glanced around at her surroundings. A wall of fire flickered above the village which surrounded her. An enormous tree had been engulfed in flames and people ran around chaotically trying to escape the blazes. _

_Charlotte frantically got to her feet and ran tremulously through the village. In front of her she could see the hut in which she lived, but as she ran towards it something caught her eye. A few metres to her left a man was crouched down over the body of a young woman. The man cried and shock the woman's shoulders, but she remained unresponsive. _

_Charlotte took a tentative step towards the man, confused by the scene in front of her. Loud voices screamed out over the chaos of the village and Charlotte quickly hid in the shadows of a tall tree. Familiar figures appeared from the darkness and ran up to the weeping man. _

"_Niklaus!" A blonde woman cried as she approached her brother. _

"_Bekah…" Klaus replied so distraught he could barely speak. _

_Rebekah wrapped her arms around Klaus and began to weep along with her brother. _

"_How did this happen?" Elijah asked as he, Kol and Finn approached the scene. The eldest brother knelt down next to the woman's lifeless brother. He took in a scarp breath and gently closed the woman's eyes. _

"_It was…," Klaus tried to answer through his tears. "It was Mikael." _

"_Where are–" Kol began to asked, but Klaus cut him off._

"_Gone," He said placing his head in his hands. _

_Each one of the siblings felt as if their hearts had been ripped from their chests. They had already faced the distress of being transformed into monsters and now they had lost some of the most precious people in their loves. _

"_We will find them," Elijah said looking into the eyes of each of his siblings. "We will not let Mikael get away with this, any of it." _

_Kol crouched down next to Klaus and Rebekah. "We'll never give up–always and forever." He said as tears fell from his eyes. _

_Charlotte felt her own tears fall as she watched the events unfolding before her. She was dead; it was her body that lay lifeless on the ground. She felt herself beginning to fade away, but before she had completely returned to reality a man approached the distraught Mikaelson siblings. He crept up so slowly that none of his children even noticed his arrival until it was too late. _

"_Mikael," Elijah yelled as his father came to stand over Charlotte's lifeless body. _

_Before anyone could move Mikael began to speak. "You will not remember any of this. You will forget the chaos which has unfolded today. You became monsters and were shunned by the village, so you left. You burnt the white oak tree because you believe it was used in your transformation. You will not remember Charlotte and…"_

Caroline gasped as she was shaken awake. The sun was just peaking over the horizon as she rubbed her eyes. She was still sitting on the porch swing, shivering from the cool night which had just passed. Standing in front Caroline was a concerned looking Klaus.

"Did you wake me?" Caroline asked still dazed from her strange dream.

"Yes," Klaus replied looking worried. "What were you dreaming about?"

"My death," Caroline replied. "My death in 1020."

Klaus' eyes went wide he realised what she was saying. "1020? You were alive in the 11th century?"

Caroline nodded. "I knew you," She said solemnly.

"What?" The Original asked bewildered.

Caroline took a deep breath, thinking back to her dream, before explaining. "I don't remember a lot. I saw you sitting with me, I was dead, and everything was on fire. Rebekah came and then Elijah, Kol and Finn. You were talking about Mikael and how he had killed me and then…taken someone. Everyone was upset and crying and then I saw him–Mikael. He compelled you all to forget me and he said...I don't know."

Klaus frowned enraged at his father for doing such a horrifying thing to his family. "Who did Mikael take?" Klaus asked.

Caroline concentrated. "No one ever said their names, but they were important to all of you." She explained.

"We need to find the others," Klaus said certainly. "Will you come back to the house?"

Caroline stood from her place on the porch swing and walked towards the door, contemplating her answer.

"Fine," She replied. "Wait here."

Quickly, Caroline raced up the stair to her bedroom. She pulled off her pyjamas, which she still wore from the night before, and scavenged through her wardrobe to find something descent to wear. She put on a pair of skinny denim jeans and a white peplum top before returning back downstairs. A pair of black ankle boots sat waiting at the front door and she pulled them both on before leaving the house.

"Ready?" Klaus asked.

Caroline only nodded in reply, she may have been ready to leave but she defiantly wasn't ready to once again face the Originals.

* * *

"So you remembered your death?" Elijah asked from his spot at the Mikaelson's dining table. Caroline sat with the four Originals as they ate, or rather drank, their breakfast.

"Not exactly," Caroline explained. "It was more like a manipulation of my memory. I was watching myself after I had been killed. I heard all of you speaking, and then I saw Mikael compel you."

"Interesting," Elijah said. 'What did we speak about?"

Caroline continued to explain the dream in more detail. She told the Originals about the conversation she had heard them have. She resighted what Mikael had said and how he had taken someone from them."

"Who?" Kol asked leaning forward in his seat. "Who did Mikael take?"

Caroline noticed a strange tone in the Originals voice as he asked the question. At the same moment Rebekah and Elijah shared an apprehensive look.

"I don't know," Caroline replied and a look of relief washed over Elijah's face. "But I am going to find out."

"What makes you think you will remember?" Rebekah asked hesitantly.

"I'm going to use Elijah's desk."

* * *

Caroline stared at the elaborate carvings on the dark wood of the desk. Just seeing the engravings again sent shivers down her spin, but she knew she had to remember what had happened in 1020.

Caroline closed her eyes and urged the memories to come, and slowly-but-surely they did.

"_You will not remember any of this. You will forget the chaos which has unfolded today. You became monsters and were shunned by the village, so you left. You burnt the white oak tree because you believed it was used in your transformation. You will not remember Charlotte and you will not recognise Levi or Lilach, nor will you remember them. Until my death you will not know the true events of today and you will never, ever see the children again." _

"Children," Caroline said as she came back to reality. "Mikael took two children."

Elijah's face dropped as he realised what Caroline had remembered. "Did you hear their names?"

"Levi and Lilach," Caroline replied looking around the room confused.

Rebekah's expression was one of pour fear as she glanced between Elijah and Kol. Neither one of her brothers would return her look and this seemed to make Rebekah anxious. Kol stared at the wooden desk, running his fingers along the ornate carving, deep in thought. And Klaus merely frowned, his mind aggravated by his little knowledge of what had truly happened in the 11th century.

"You know them," Caroline said suddenly. "That's the secret you've been keeping. You know who the children are."

No one would look at Caroline, not even Klaus, everyone just stared sadly at the floor, unable to answer Caroline's question.

Caroline look once again at the carvings on the desk. She stared at the figures standing in the lush forest of 1020. She noticed each one of the Originals from Mikael through to Rebekah, but as she stared closer something else caught her eye. Right at the edge of the forest a woman stood with two small children. The figures were tiny but Caroline managed to identify just one, herself.

"Oh my god," Caroline gasped staggering away from the desk. Her mind began to spin and her vision became blurred. She heard voices calling her name but it was too late, everything had already gone black.

**Sorry cliff hanger…but I bet you can all guess who the two children are! :) Tell me what you think about this little twist! And how do you think it will affect Klaus and Caroline? **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Well done to Arabella who guessed perfectly who Lil was in her review! Your name is amazing by the way! :)**


	16. Memories of a Child

"Dreams do come true, if only we wish hard enough. You can have anything in life if you will sacrifice everything else for it."

― J.M. Barrie, Peter Pan

* * *

_Charlotte's heart raced as she clutched the tiny children in her arms. The babies slept soundlessly unaware of the chaos erupting around them. The night was quiet, but Charlotte knew that someone was out their looking for her. She couldn't find Klaus and rest of her family, and she was terrified of what might have happened to them._

_The sound of footsteps broke through the silence and Charlotte hid herself behind an enormous oak tree. She listened as someone approached and in that moment she knew that this was the end. _

"_You cannot run from me, Charlotte," Mikael's voice boomed as he neared the white oak tree. _

"_You can't take them." Charlotte screamed, her voice was shaky and she was trembling with fear. _

"_I don't want the children," Mikael whispered as he came to stand next to the young mother. "I want you."_

_Charlotte tried to run, but Mikael had already grabbed hold of one of the children. He tugged the baby free and cradled him in his arms. _

"_This will all be over soon," Mikael whispered as he ran his finger along the boy's cheek. "You won't have to worry anymore." _

_The baby woke and began to cry, but Mikael merely hushed him. _

"_You were not meant to live, Charlotte. You had your life, daughter of the warlock, and now you must be sacrificed to ensure the survival of my own children." _

_Charlotte screamed as Mikael dug a long blade through her abdomen. He pulled the second child from Charlotte's arms just as she fell to the ground._

"_Wait," The tearful mother whispered as her body began to shut down. "Just don't hurt them, whatever you do, keep them safe."_

Caroline's eyes fluttered and she was met by four concerned faces. The Originals stood over her each one frowning in worry.

"Are you ok?" Klaus asked as he realised Caroline was awake.

"No," She said sitting up from the place of the floor where she had fainted. Only a few minutes had past but to Caroline it felt like hours.

"How could you?" The bewildered blonde asked as she looked up at Elijah. "You were the one who made them keep the secret. How could you hide something like this from me?"

Elijah look solemn, but before he could reply Klaus cut in.

"Keep what from you?" He asked confused by the conversation going on around him.

Caroline looked from Klaus, to his sibling and then to the two faces carved into the dark wooden desk.

"Our…" Caroline tried to say, but the words wouldn't come out. She felt as if her heart had been ripped from her chest. Everything was crashing down at once and she had no way of stopping it.

"Your children," Rebekah said from across the room. She had been silent for much of the day, her mind wondering to the two children she had cared for during her time as a human.

"What?" Klaus breathed in disbelief. "Is this true?"

Caroline looked right into the hybrid's eyes and nodded in reply. "Mikael killed me and used my blood for the sacrifice. Then he took the children and left."

"No, that can't be true." Klaus said. "It was Tatia's blood that was used to transform us."

Caroline nodded. "Yes, Tatia's blood was used, but so was mine. My original name, Ayla, means oak tree. It was not the white oak tree which was used in the sacrifice, it was me."

A wave of realisation washed over the group, none of them had known about this section of the story.

"But why would Mikael take the children?" Klaus asked. "Why not just kill them too."

"I don't know," Caroline said sadly. "But that was 1000 years ago; they would have died long ago."

Elijah took in the devastated looks on Klaus and Caroline's faces. He had done enough damage; it was time to right his wrongs.

"They're alive," The eldest Original said causing Caroline too gasp in shock.

Elijah smiled sadly and pointed to the 1920's carving on his desk. Caroline moved forward so that she could once again look at the engravings. There in the background of the scene she saw the two teenagers standing behind Mikael. She had noticed the figures days earlier but it was only now that she understood who they were.

"They were there, with Mikael, in the 1920's?" Caroline asked.

It was Rebekah who replied. "I only saw Levi. He was with Stefan."

Caroline gulp, "Ripper Stefan?" She asked.

Rebekah nodded.

"Wait," Klaus cut in. "How do you remember them?"

"I didn't remember either of the children for a very long time, but when Mikael died his compulsion wore off. I realised then that I had indeed meet Levi and I remembered everything from 1020." Rebekah explained.

"The same thing happened to all of us…except for you, Klaus." Elijah explained.

"But why didn't he remember?" Caroline asked.

"It was because of you." Elijah explained. "You compelled Klaus in 1492, when you were Collette. Your compulsion was so strong it overrides the compulsion used by Mikael."

"Where are the children now?" Klaus asked suddenly.

Elijah and Rebekah exchanged anxious glances.

"We're not sure." The youngest Original admitted. "They tend to come and go as they please."

"So they've been here?" Caroline asked.

Rebekah nodded. "I've spoken with them recently, but they left almost immediately."

"How recently?" Klaus asked frustrated.

Rebekah looked away pretending she hadn't heard the question.

"Bekah," Klaus said walking over to his sister. "When did you speak to them?"

"Yesterday," The blonde Original sighed.

Caroline could almost feel the puzzle coming together in her mind. She looked away from Rebekah and stared at the 1920's carving once more. Her eyes focused on the tiny image of the young teenage girl and everything immediately clicked.

"Lil…" Caroline gasped. "Lil is Lilach."

Rebekah nodded her face sad. "They are sick of running." The youngest Original explained. "They want to be here with us, with you."

Caroline felt her heart drop as she took in the information. They were her children and they needed their parents.

"I want to find them," Caroline announced.

Rebekah, Kol and Elijah all smiled at the prospect of having the children back again.

"So do I," Everyone's eyes flew too Klaus. He looked hesitant about his decision, but happiness gleamed in his eyes.

"If that is what you wish, then we will find them." Elijah announced as he quickly left them room.

Although they were unsettled by their sudden parenthood, Klaus and Caroline both knew that they must make up for the 1000 year they had spent apart from their children. And above all else, they must be together once more.

* * *

"Lijah?" A young girl asked as she answered the phone.

"Yes," The eldest Original replied. "I need you to come home, Lil."

"Is everything okay?"

Elijah smiled. "It's more than okay, but I will explain everything when you are here."

"We will leave straight away," Lil told her uncle and with that she hung up the phone.

Elijah beamed as he thought about the two children who would soon return to Mystic Falls. For 1000 year his siblings had been separated from the youngest members of their family and now after all the pain of losing them, they would finally be reunited. He just hoped it would all be that simple.

**Klaroline kids! :) heheh! Hope everyone likes this twist in the story…I sure do! How do you think everyone will react when the children return? **

**CLARIFICATION:**

**I'll just quickly go over a few things that people have asked about. I think I answered most of these in this chapter but just to clarify…Kol, Rebekah and Elijah remembered Levi and Lilach after Mikael died because his compulsion wore off, Klaus didn't remember because Collette's compulsion to forget her was so strong that he couldn't remember any of the Ayla reincarnations until Caroline appeared and he started to remember things (but he still doesn't remember the kids…yet). Rebekah, Kol and Elijah only remembered the kids after Mikael died so Rebekah didn't know who Levi was when she met him in the 1920's. Mikael killed Caroline because she was the 'Oak Tree' used in the sacrifice not the White Oak like everyone believed. And Mikael took the children away because once the Originals became monsters he wanted to keep them safe. Hope that explains everything in case anyone was confused. **

**Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. It makes me so happy to see your responses to my story! Keep it up! :) **


	17. A Thousand Years of Love

"Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation."  
― Kahlil Gibran

* * *

_Caroline lay staring at the ceiling above her bed. Midnight had passed hours ago and yet the blonde was still unable to sleep. She tossed and turned relentlessly as slumber failed to overcome her. The unfamiliarity of her surroundings was not helping her aim either. The room was drafty and, even though she couldn't feel the cold, Caroline hugged the blankets tight around her body. __Can't they afford heating__? She thought, rolling over once more. __Why did I even agree to stay here? __Caroline had decided to spend the night in the Mikaelson's guestroom so that she could meet Lilach and Levi as soon as they arrived, but she had begun to regret her decision._

_Caroline huffed in annoyance as she squeezed her eyes shut, urging sleep to overcome, but her mind was racing to fast. She found herself focusing in on the soft ticking of an alarm clock, the high chirping of crickets and…the light breathing of a sleepless man. Caroline sighed as she listened to the breaths. __He's awake. __She glanced at the wall opposite her bed. Behind that partition Caroline knew Klaus lay restless in his room. _

_Quietly, without fully thinking it through, Caroline peeled away her blankets and climbed out of the luxurious bed. She padded along the dark wooded floors and made her way out of the guestroom. Waiting at his door, Caroline listened in on the hybrid. All she could hear was his unyielding tossing and turning as he battled with insomnia. Hesitantly, Caroline pushed the door opened and entered the room. _

_Klaus lay facing away from Caroline as she tiptoed towards him. She wasn't sure how he would react to her sudden appearance, but she didn't care–she needed someone, she needed him. Without a sound Caroline slipped into the bed, feeling his body radiate heat against her cold skin. Klaus turned over and even in the darkness Caroline could see his bright eyes staring over at her. _

_"I can't sleep," The blonde whispered admittedly. _

_The Klaus didn't say anything at first; he merely shifted even closer to Caroline. _

_"I keep thinking about them," She confessed. _

_"So do I," Klaus replied groggily as he rubbed his eyes. _

_They both fell silent for a moment, thinking about the children who would soon arrive at the mansion. _

_"Caroline," Klaus said almost inaudibly. "Can you do something…for me?"_

_The blonde nodded against the plush pillows. "Yes," She replied._

_"Can you bring my memory back?" _

_Caroline inhaled sharply. "What do you mean?" _

_"When you were Collette" Klaus whispered. "You took my memory away. Can you try to bring it back, love?" _

_"I don't think–" Caroline began before having a change of heart. "I will try," She announced._

_Smiling, Klaus moved into a sitting position in the bed. Caroline took a deep breath and came up to meet him, their bright blue eyes meeting in the darkness. _

_"You will remember everything," She compelled. "You will recall every moment that has ever been erased from your mind. You will know your children and you will know me…every form of me." _

_As she spoke her final words Caroline brought her hand to Klaus' cheek, urging him to remember. He placed his hand on top of hers and she watched as his eyes lit up._

_"I…I remember."_

_It was as if the whole world was burning. The houses, the forest, even the people–they were all being engulfed in flames. Klaus ran frantically through the maze of horror, struggling to find a familiar face in all the torment. He when he needed to find his family before it was too late, but something told him that time had already passed. _

_A few metres in front of him, Klaus noticed the lifeless body of a woman. She lay on the ground; blood trickling from large gashes which covered her body and dirt coating her ivory skin. Klaus felt his heart break as he rushed over to the body. He shock the woman's shoulders, but she remained unresponsive. Tears fell from his eyes and it was as if the whole world froze in that terrifying moment. _

_ "Niklaus!" A blonde woman cried in the distance. Klaus could barely hear the noise as his body began to shut down with despair. _

_"Bekah…" The grief stricken man managed to say. _

_Rebekah ran to her brother and managed to wrap her arms around him as she too began to weep. _

_"How did this happen?" Elijah asked as he, Kol and Finn approached the scene. The eldest brother knelt down next to the woman's lifeless body. He took in a scarp breath and gently closed the woman's eyes. _

_"It was…," Klaus tried to answer through his tears. "It was Mikael." _

_"I…saw you," Klaus faltered. "The night Mikael killed you."_

_Caroline nodded sadly in the darkness. "I think that somehow, even without your memory, you knew Mikael had caused you great suffering. That's why you hated him so much. I think your body remembered what your mind had forgotten." _

_Klaus inhaled sharply. "There is more," He confessed. "I remember the children."_

_Klaus cradled the tiny child in his arms. The little girl's skin was still red from her birth and her eyes were shut tight with sleep. Klaus gently placed the baby down next to her brother. Both of the children slumbered soundlessly and Klaus couldn't help but admire their perfection. He made a silent vow never to let any harm come to the children. He would protect them, no matter what._

_"I know it's hard," Caroline said breaking Klaus from his recollection. "But it is better that we remember. They will want us to remember them."_

_Klaus nodded desolately before lying back down. Caroline smiled him before hesitantly climbing from the bed. _

_"No," Klaus whispered grabbing hold of the blonde's bare arm as her feet hit the cold wooden floor. "Stay with me." He pleaded. _

_Caroline glanced at the door which was slightly ajar before looking back at the hybrid. His face was serious but she could see the insistence in his eyes. _

_"Ok," She breathed softly lying back down beside him. _

_The pair lay facing each other, so close that Caroline could feel his breath on her skin. _

_"Caroline," Klaus found himself saying. "Do you really remember everything?"_

_"Yes," Caroline exhaled as she realised what he was implying. "I remember you, every type of you." _

_Klaus bit his lip as he watch a single tear trickle down Caroline's face. Without speaking he wiped the tear away letting his hand linger on her cheek. For a moment they didn't move, they merely considered the moment. __Should I? __They though simultaneously._

_In a second of courage Klaus closed the gap between the pair and crushed his lips to Caroline's. The kiss was passionate, but tender. A kiss evaded for 500 years finally being relished. _

_After a few moments the pair split apart. They were now sitting up on the bed, Klaus' hands still clutching Caroline face gently. Their eyes bet and a silent conversation passed between them. Caroline inhaled before kissing him again. _

_For the rest of the night Caroline didn't worry. Not about the past, or the future. She merely relished in the present. For in that moment a 2000 years of hurt was cleansed from her mind. She hadn't realised it, but for a very long time she hadn't been truly happy, and in that zealous night happiness consumed her. _

_As the night grew to a close and daylight broke, Caroline slept soundlessly. She didn't even wake when two young voices passed through the corridor outside. For she was in the arms of the man who had loved her for 1000 years, and that was exactly where she wanted to be. _

_**Well what do you think?**_

_**Sorry it's been a while since I updated…I've been busy enjoying my holidays…which are unfortunately drawing to a close :(**_

_**Hopefully everyone enjoyed the KLAROLINE in this update! Next chapter will be meeting the children! **_

_**Did you all get to see the premiers of The Vampire Diaries and The Originals? Wow! I don't know about you guys but all up I absolutely loved it! (Especially TO) :) Can't wait till the next episodes!**_


	18. Reunited

"Families are messy. Immortal families are eternally messy. Sometimes the best we can do is to remind each other that we're related for better or for worse...and try to keep the maiming and killing to a minimum."

― Rick Riordan, The Sea of Monsters

* * *

As the morning sun crept across her bare skin, Caroline woke serenely. She sighed, turning over to face the man beside her. Klaus slept silently, his eyelids fluttering as he dreamt. Caroline smiled as she watched him, knowing that this was his most tranquil state–sleep.

She felt her heart race as she realised what the day held, she would be meeting her children. Hurriedly, Caroline climbed from the bed only to be stopped by a tight grasp on her upper arm.

"Sneaking out so soon?" Klaus asked with a snicker.

"I need to get ready," Caroline sighed letting herself fall back into the bed.

"Just on more minute," The hybrid begged placing a trail of kisses down Caroline's neck.

"One minute," She settled moving closer to him.

When their lips were just centimetres apart a loud voice interrupted as it sung through the room.

"I must say, this is unexpected, but I like it." Kol hooted as he came to stand at the foot of Klaus' bed.

Caroline hid her exposed body under the white sheets, hoping that if she ignored him Kol might disappear.

"I know you're there sweet Caroline," The Original said with a chuckle. "This is just devilish!"

"What do you want, Kol?" Klaus asked bitterly, obviously annoyed by his brothers intrusion.

"It just sounded like you two were having a blast. I wanted to see what I was missing out on." He replied with a smirk, striding towards the door. "And there are some people here to meet you, but I'll tell them you're busy."

As soon as Kol left the room Caroline jumped from the bed and pulled on her clothes. Hastily, she strode towards the door only to be stopped by a half dressed Klaus.

"I think you forgot something," He said crushing his lips to hers.

They kissed for a moment before Caroline reluctantly pulled away.

"I'll meet you downstairs." She said, exiting the room.

Once in the hallway Caroline took a deep breath. She looked left and then right, checking that nobody had seen her leave Klaus' room, although she guessed Kol would have made her whereabouts know to everyone.

She entered her room and changed her clothes at vamp speed, anxious to get downstairs. Once she was ready she checked her reflection in the mirror and flashed from the room.

Caroline felt a wave of apprehension wash over her as she made her way down the hallway. She took a sequence of deep breaths to calm herself before entering the Mikaelson's living room.

"Good morning," Rebekah greeted. "Have a good sleep?" The youngest Original asked, sarcastically emphasizing the word sleep.

Caroline only frowned in response. "That's a no," She heard Rebekah giggle to Kol.

"Ignore them," Elijah said, but Caroline could see that even he was holding back a grin.

Suddenly Klaus burst into the room, looking perfect, as if he had been up for hours. Caroline rolled her eyes. But before anyone could greet the hybrid, or send him a snarky comment, someone else entered the room.

"Lijah, are they…" A young girl said, letting out a gasp as she noticed Caroline and Klaus. Her bright blue eyes were filled with shock and she bit her bottom lip.

Caroline had met the girl before, but this time it was different. This time Lil was not just a waitress at the Grill, she was Caroline's daughter.

"Levi," Lil called out in a shaky voice. Immediately a young boy entered the room, his eyes wide with trepidation.

"Is everything…oh," The boy said, trailing off as he saw his parents.

For a moment nobody knew what to do. Caroline felt tears rush down her cheeks as she stared at the two children in front of her, their faces flashing with unimaginable joy. She wanted to run to them, hug them, hold them, but her body had lost the ability to move. She just stood there, staring, taking in the moment.

"Lilah, Levi come her darlings," Rebekah urged. The two children stepped forward their minds racing.

"Is it really you," Levi blurted out before Rebekah could speak again. "We have been looking for you for so long."

Caroline felt all her worries melt away as her son spoke. "It's us," She said through tears. "We're...your parents."

The children's faces lit up as they heard Caroline's words. Without thinking Lilah threw her arms around her parents, embracing them. Tears cascaded down the young girls cheeks, but they were no longer tears of sadness, they were tears of joy.

"I'm so sorry," Caroline sobbed pulling away from her daughter. "I'm sorry I let him take you."

"It's ok," Lilah said with a smile. "You are here now, we don't blame you."

Caroline let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you," she breathed.

"There is much to discuss," Elijah said sensibly. "Come, sit." He instructed, gesturing to the lounge suit in the centre of the living room.

Caroline sat next to Klaus, entwining her hand with his. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but feel content.

"I want to know everything about you," Caroline announced to the children.

Lilah took a deep breath, looking slightly uneasy. "We will tell you everything we remember, but first you must understand something."

Caroline and Klaus both nodded, encouraging the girl to continue, but it was Elijah who spoke next.

"The children were raised by Mikael, they didn't have regular lives. Our father manipulated Levi and Lilah's beliefs; he wanted them to be like him–hunters."

Klaus clenched his teeth, but didn't speak. He kept his anger under control for the children's sake.

"Tell us," The hybrid said reassuringly. "Tell us everything."

"Lilach and Levi Mikaelson were born during the winter of 1019." Lilah explain starting story as if it were a fairy-tale, but her mood soon changed. "When they were barely a year old tragedy struck their family."

Lilah now spoke with hatred as if the story was a brew of lies which she had been forced to drink. "Their mother and father disowned them and their devoted grandfather fled with the children. He cared for them until they were old enough to realise he was a monster. It was then that the children learnt the true story, their mother had been murdered and their father no longer remembered them. The children's loving grandfather had betrayed them and they were alone, orphaned."

Lilah spoke with a shocking amount of abhorrence. Her eyes were red-rimmed and she bit the sides of her mouth to control her emotions. Levi gently touched his sisters shaking arm, gesturing that he would continue the story.

"It was 1035 when we finally discovered the truth about Mikael." Levi explained. "Lilah and I had just turned 16 and we were living in a small Italian village. We met a man…"

Levi trailed off as he looked over at his youngest uncle. Kol looked nervous and he stood from his seat, pacing around the room.

Levi finished his sentence hesitantly. "We met a man named Kol."

The whole room fell silent and everyone turned to the man in question.

"I didn't know it was them," Kol said anxiously. "I wouldn't have–I didn't remember…" He faltered.

"What did you do?" Klaus asked his temper flaring. The hybrid stood from his seat but before he could confront his brother Lilah spoke up.

"It's ok," The young girl said. "He saved us; if he hadn't of found us we would have died centuries ago."

"Wait," Klaus said as rage boiled up inside him. "You turned them didn't you?"

"I'm sorry, Nik. I didn't know who they were I was just trying to get back at Mikael." Kol explain as Klaus strode towards him.

"Klaus," Caroline said sternly causing the hybrid to halt. "Hear him out."

Klaus exhaled sharply and flashed away from his brother.

Kol sighed and sat back down. "I was looking for Mikael." The Original explained. "I found him with the children and immediately realised our father cared for the teenagers. Out of spite, I decided to turn the children into the things that Mikael hated most of all, vampires."

Everyone looked at Kol in shock. "It wasn't until Nik killed Mikael that I realised what I had done."

Before anyone could attack Kol for his immature actions, Levi spoke up. "Once Kol turned us he fled, and Mikael was furious. He hated that we had become monsters, just like the rest of his family. Mikael believed we were worthless, that was until he realised he could use us. Mikael forced us to become hunters. He taught us how to kill vampires and he manipulated our beliefs so that we would think our kind were monsters. We lived this way for a year or too, but Lilah and I never agreed with our grandfathers lifestyle, so we ran away. We avoided Mikael for almost 900 years, but it's hard to run from someone when you're both looking for the same thing."

Levi's voice became distant as he thought about the moment when Mikael's path had once again crossed his own.

"It was 1922, that's when we saw Mikael again." Lilah finished for her brother.

"Chicago," Rebekah said with a sigh. The whole room when silent as they realised were the story was going.

"During our time on the run Levi and I learnt the names of our parents, Charlotte and Niklaus." Lilah explained looking at her mother and father. "Our search turned to learning as much about you as possible, and that lead us to Chicago."

_Music flowed through the streets around Gloria's bar. People danced the night away and drinks flowed from bottles–and veins. _

_The night was young, but the vampires weren't. Klaus and Rebekah mingled with the infamous ripper of Monterey. Mikael strategized with the Chicago PD. Katherine hid in the shadows, and Lilah and Levi concealed their true identities from everyone. _

_The bar was might have been filled with ecstatic people, but it was also filled with lies. The lies Klaus kept from Stefan, the lies Mikael told to the police and the lies that Levi and Lilah were trying to uncover about their parents. _

_The two teenagers smiled as they mingled through the crowed, acting as if they were just like everyone else in the room; young, joyful and full of life. But the teenagers had other reasons for coming to the booming city of Chicago; they were looking for their father. _

_As Lilah spun around, dancing with a handsome young man, she watched the hybrid who sat in a booth across the bar. Klaus laughed as a man, who Lilah knew as Stefan, skulled yet another glass of crimson liquid. Lilah glanced over at her brother, who was also watching their father. The sibling's eyes met in an irresolute glance. _

_Lilah shook her head signalling that her brother should not approach their impulsive father. She glanced back up to the booth were Klaus now sat alone, staring sadly across the room. Lilah dropped her eyes, not wanting to be caught staring. It was then that she noticed the couple now dancing beside her, it was Rebekah and Stefan._

_Nervously, Lilah once again looked over to Levi, but he was gone. She felt a wave of unease was over her body. _Where are you, Levi? _She asked herself as she politely left her dancing partner and laced her way through the room. _

_Seeing that his sister had left, Levi hurriedly walked across the dance floor towards the booth where his father sat. Levi was so determined to reach his destination that he ran straight into a tall blonde woman. _

_"Oh, I'm so sorry, Miss," Levi said holding his hand out to steady the woman. It wasn't until their eyes met that the twin realise who he had bumped into._

_"You should be," Rebekah shot back starkly, her eyes looking Levi up and down. "Do I know you?" _

_Gulping, Levi shook his head. _

_"Ah, but you know me," Rebekah said with a smirk. "Don't be afraid, handsome, you've caught me in a good mood." _

_The man behind Rebekah laughed, but before he could speak the sound of gunshots blasted through the bar. Levi ducked, spotting Lilah across the dance floor and running for her. The twins hid under a tall wooden table._

_"It's him," Lilah cried out over the blasts. "It's Mikael." _

_Fear filled Levi's eyes and he dragged his sister out of the bar. Just as the pair reached the exit a voice rang out. _

_"Rebekah!" The twins halted at the sound of their fathers voice. _

_Lilah and Levi shared a longing glance, but they both knew it was too dangerous to approach their father–so they ran. They ran away from Mikael, away from Chicago and–hardest of all–away from their father._

"We stayed away after that," Levi said, looking at Klaus. "We didn't want to run into Mikael again, so we didn't look for you–until Mikael died, that is."

"When we got out memories back," Elijah explained, taking over from Levi. "We looked everywhere for the children, but it wasn't until they came here that we found them."

"We heard about Mikael's death from a…acquaintance of ours." Lilah spoke up. "She told us that he had been killed and she explained where we could find our parents."

"Who was this acquaintance?" Klaus asked, frowning.

Lilah looked at Elijah questionably and the eldest Original nodded. "It's ok," He assured Lilah.

"Katherine Pierce," The young girl said. "She was the one who told us where to find you."

Klaus let out a frustrated breath. "And how, may I ask, did Katerina know about the children?"

Elijah glared at his brother knowing exactly what he was implying. "Yes Niklaus, it was me who told her. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

The brothers scowled at each other, but before Klaus could reply Caroline spoke up. "It doesn't matter who told Katherine, she was the one who brought the children to us, she did us a favour."

Klaus exhaled abruptly. "I suppose," He sighed. "But how did you know Katerina?"

The children looked at each other. "When we left Gloria's we meet Katherine, she had been checking in on Stefan Salvatore I believe. She helped us to get away from Chicago without being detected, but we didn't see her again until a few weeks ago."

"I see," Klaus said. "Well I must thank Miss Petrova next time we cross paths, I'm sure she will be thrilled to see me–as usual."

Caroline elbowed Klaus in the rib, hushing him. "Well you must be tired." Caroline said to the children, changing the subject. "I'm sure you didn't get much sleep last night."

"They got more than you," Kol snicked, causing Klaus to send him daggers and Rebekah to giggle lightly.

Caroline ignored the comment, simply smiling at the children as Klaus bickered with his brother.

"If you don't shut it, Kol, I will…"

"Ok," Caroline cried, standing up and cutting Klaus off. "Who's hungry?"

Klaus smiled forcefully, still glaring at his younger brother. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I could do with a snack," Levi said and Lilah nodded in agreement.

"Pancakes?" Caroline asked, but frowned when Klaus chuckled beside her.

The children smiled, obviously understanding the reason for their father's laughter.

"I don't think that's what they meant," Klaus said in response to Caroline's confused expression.

"Oh," The blonde said instantly feeling a little stupid.

"I think I can arrange the type of snack you are looking for," Klaus said to the children, standing from his seat. "Who wants to join us for a little hunt?"

Not being able to help himself Kol snicked. "Oh no, Nik, you've already had your fair share of fun today–hey Caroline."

All three of Kol's siblings glared at their brother. Caroline felt her mouth fall opened, but she wasn't about to let him get away with yet another snarky remark.

"Jealous, Kol?" She said with a smirk.

Kol, taken off guard, frowned at Caroline's comment as if he didn't expect her to respond. She let out a laugh when the Original couldn't come up with a reply. "I'll be sure to invite you next time."

Kol's eyes went wide, as did Klaus'. Caroline was a little shocked herself, but she masked it with a sly smile.

"I don't even want to know what you're talking about," Levi spoke up with a nauseated frown. "But I really like the idea of that hunt."

Klaus smiled. "That's my boy," he said, patting Levi on the back. "Let's see what you can do."

Caroline felt her heart sink a little. She had come to understand the Originals lifestyle, but seeing the two teenagers get so excited about hunting humans made her unnerved. _Must this life be so malicious?_ She thought to herself.

Biting her lip Caroline followed the group from the room and out of the house. She waited on the porch, watching as Klaus smiled with the children.

"I'll wait here," Rebekah announced. "These clothes are far too expensive to ruin."

Kol rolled his eyes at Rebekah. "And what about the lovely Caroline?" He asked.

"No," The blonde said, a sickly feeling rising in her stomach.

"She's helping me with something," Rebekah announced before Caroline could explain herself.

"Very well," Kol said rolling his eyes. "Your lose."

"Are you sure, love?" Klaus asked, although he understood that Caroline didn't believe in killing humans.

"Yes, Rebekah will keep me company," She replied, although the words felt ridiculous falling from her mouth, Rebekah wasn't one to play hostess.

Klaus nodded and flashed into the forest with his brothers and the twins.

As soon as they were gone Rebekah spoke up. "Right, we need to have a little chat."

**Say hello to the twins! :) **

**Hope you enjoyed this! Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers, you make my day! **

**I'm really enjoying writing klaroline moments right now so expect to see more…I hope!**

**Review and tell me what you think! Thanks! :)**


	19. Friendly Feuding

I arise in the morning torn between a desire to improve the world and a desire to enjoy the world. This makes it hard to plan the day.

E. B. White

* * *

"I don't understand," Caroline said, frowning at the Original sitting across from her.

"They want to resurrect Silas." Rebekah informed her. "Damon is adamant that it's the only way to save Elena."

The pair sat in the Mikaelson's living room discussing the confrontation being waged against them. "Save Elena?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"From vampirism I believe," Rebekah huffed as if it was ridiculous, which frankly it was.

Enraged, Caroline let her temper flare. "And they want to use me to reawaken my 2000 year old father?"

Rebekah nodded and then bit her lip apprehensively. "Oh, another thing, they know about the children…they're not happy."

Caroline gulped at the mention of the twins. With all the drama unfolding she hadn't mentioned her newfound parenthood to her friends.

"What should we do?" Caroline asked.

Rebekah knitted her eyebrows together in thought. "You…" She said pointedly. "Need to speak to them."

Caroline draw in a deep breath. "Hmm," she exhaled, unsure of how to respond. "Can I pass?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "They will find out sooner or later, you might as well tell them yourself."

With that the Original stood from her seat and began to walk from the room, but Caroline stopped her.

"Can you come with me?" The young mother asked.

Rebekah turned on her heals with a frown, but when she took in Caroline's pleading expression the Original merely sighed.

"Fine, I'll come, but this is for Lilah and Levi."

* * *

"Blondie," Damon welcomed as Caroline and Rebekah entered the Boarding House. "Or should I say Blondies."

"We don't have time for your antics, Damon," Rebekah explained. "We are here on…business."

Damon merely smirked at Rebekah before turning his attention, and larks, to Caroline.

"You're looking good, Care. Motherhood is treating you well."

Caroline had to bite her tongue to stop the retorts from flowing out. The blonde could do nothing but glare at the eldest Salvatore. But Damon could think up yet another taunt he was interrupted.

"Caroline?" A surprised voice asked. The blonde turned at the sound of her name.

"Elena," She sighed as her friend entered the room.

Caroline was unsure of what to do, guilt boiled up inside of her and she couldn't speak. She felt so bad for not telling her friends about the events which had occurred over the last few days, but luckily it was Elena who spoke first.

"Are you ok, Care?" The brunette asked, walking up to her friend and embracing her.

"Yeah," Caroline replied her voice cracking as a tear fell down her cheek. "I'm so sorry."

Elena pulled away to look her friend in the eye. "Sorry? Why should you be sorry? You've done nothing wrong, Care."

"I didn't tell you," Caroline responded with a sob.

Elena frowned. "I understand why you didn't, it ok."

The two girls smiled at each other, turning back to the group as someone else entered the room.

"Rebekah, Caroline, how are you?" Stefan asked as he came to stand next to his brother.

"Good," Caroline replied with a smile.

"As I was saying," Damon interrupted. "How are the children?"

Caroline shook her head, astounded at Damon's mocking. "Why do you even care?"

The eldest Salvatore shrugged. "I don't know, Blondie. Why do you think I'd care about the thousand year old miracle children of a psychomaniac and his million year old, daughter of Silas, girlfriend?"

"That's enough!" Stefan exclaimed, glaring at his brother. "We just want an explanation, Caroline. To say the least, we were a bit shocked when we found out about the twins."

Caroline nodded. "I know, I'll tell you everything, but you need to answer my question first. Are you planning to resurrect Silas?"

Elena and Stefan looked guiltily at Damon, waiting for him to answer.

"It's the only way," The eldest Salvatore responded. "We need to get the cure."

"Why?" Rebekah asked with a frown.

"To save Elena."

"She looks fine to me," The Original remarked, looking Elena up and down.

"It doesn't matter why," Caroline interjected. "I just want to know whether you are going to resurrect him or not."

"We just want the cure," Stefan explained. "If that means resurrecting Silas then it's something we need to do."

"And what about Caroline?" Rebekah asked. "How do you think the warlock will react when he is reunited with his two-thousand year old daughter?"

"We will look after her," Stefan promised. "We won't let him hurt her."

Rebekah gave Stefan a look as to say '_are you serious?'_

"I don't mean to be vulgar," Rebekah said, causing Damon to scoff. "But I think Caroline might have a more…illustrious group of body guards at her disposal–not that she doesn't appreciate the offer."

"Yes, I'm sure her sugar daddy will protect her," Damon sneered.

"That's it," Caroline snapped.

The blonde pushed Damon up against the nearest wall, grasping his throat with extreme force.

"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver." Caroline growled, letting Damon fall to the ground. She turned back to the rest of the group and sighed. "It's time to go Rebekah. I'm sorry Elena, Stefan. I'll speak to you soon."

The two blonde's left without another word, both feeling unsuccessful.

* * *

"We tried," Rebekah said she walked through the Mikaelson's front door with Caroline. "If Damon refuses to behave himself then that is his loss. We let them know where we stand and that's all we can do. They would be stupid to defy us."

Caroline nodded, but she still felt unsatisfied. She didn't want to go against her friends, she wanted them to be part of her life, but it was getting more and more difficult for that to happen. She wanted to tell Elena about the twins, to ask Stefan whether he remembered meeting Levi from the 20's, to let her friends meet her children, but it was just too problematic.

Footsteps brought Caroline out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Lilah smiling back at her.

"Welcome back," The young girl greeted.

"When did you get back?" Caroline asked, not expecting the twins to have returned from their hunt.

"A while ago, apparently there are a few restrictions on who you can eat in this town."

"Yes," Caroline replied, "Sorry about that."

Lilah merely laughed. "Bekah, would you be able to help me for a moment?"

"Sure," Rebekah replied ascending the staircase with Lilah.

Caroline was slightly relieved to be left alone. She felt mentally exhausted after the events which had unfolded throughout the day. Slowly, she wondered through the house. The mansion, although filled with people, felt empty and Caroline could hear nothing but her footsteps echoing through the extensive hallways.

Unintentionally, Caroline found herself searching for something, or rather someone, in the vast house. She stopped in front of a tall white door and thoughtlessly pushed it opened.

When she entered the room Caroline couldn't help but smile. The smell of paint and liquor filled her senses and her mind went back to the first time she had entered this room. It was at the Mikaelson's ball, the night she had first seen a glimpse of decency in Klaus.

She found the person she had been looking at the end of the room. He stood in front of an enormous canvas, his back turned to Caroline. She watched silently as he swept his brush across the painting, creating soft green lines as he went. The image showed a meadow, untouched by humanity; green, lush and filled with wildflowers.

"It's beautiful," Caroline whispered as she recognised the meadow from the 11th century.

Klaus, who had heard Caroline come in, smiled to himself at the blonde's amazement.

"I'm glad you like it, love." He said turning around to face Caroline.

She smiled and stepped towards him. "You remember," She said, feeling almost emotional.

"I remember everything," Klaus replied placing his paint pallet and brush on a small table.

He wrapped his arms around Caroline and kissed her softly.

"How are you?" She asked hinting that she wanted to know how he felt about the children.

"Good," Klaus replied as he took Caroline's hand and pulled her towards the sofa which sat in the middle of the room. They sat down and he brushed a stray lock of hair from her eyes.

"We need to talk, Klaus," Caroline sighed staring down at their interlocked hands.

"I know," He replied softly, watching as she stared in thought. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm wondering whether this will work out. Whether we will be able to give them what they need."

Klaus put his finger under Caroline's chin, forcing her to look at him.

"I want to make a life for them, Caroline. I want to get to know them, teach them, and love them. I want to show them the world and give them everything they need. I want to repay them for all the years they were left abandoned. I want to be their father."

Caroline let out a shaky breath as he spoke. His words were so honest that she almost believed she had imagined them.

"So do I," She replied. "I want us to be a family."

Klaus leant forward and kissed Caroline passionately. She could feel the happiness radiating from his body, and in that moment she knew that everything had changed for the better.

**Hope you all liked this chapter! :) I enjoyed writing Rebekah in this! **

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
